The Royal Engineers
by SarkasticPapoy
Summary: The Golden Hammer upon the Shield. The newest branch of the wall military. Serving the king through righteous firepower. Creating technology has always been a prime strength of humanity. Time to unleash righteous technological hell on the titans. Rated T for bloody battles and other traumatizing events. OCs story with major characters involved. Planned pairings in future chapters.
1. Hold - Prologue

Prologue: Hold

Trost: 850

The battle for Trost has begun. Or rather, the retreat from Trost.

The sounds of cannon fire echo from the top of the walls. The occasional shouting of firing orders or the screams of dying garrison can also be heard by the waiting soldiers holding their lines down at the breach. They stared despairingly at the twenty meter tall hole that could almost be hell's gate.

However, truth be told, it was hell's gate. The very nightmares from the bottoms of Hades are now free to once again enter the realm of humans, unbound and endless. Free from the prison the gods of old cursed them in.

The Titans.

There was no way they could repair that breach in one day. A better question would be whether they can repair it at all. As long as it remains open, their enemies will continue to pour out into them.

Two deep trenches separated the gate from the soldiers. Sharp wooden stakes at the back end of these trenches point towards opening. Only a small, linear pathway remained as a bridge through those dark valleys, but that was more than enough to allow these monsters to fill the town.

The next line of defense consisted of many different cannon crews, running around and readying themselves to face the approaching horrors. 8 large ground cannons form a half-circle around the trenches, aimed right where the first titans will go through. A crew of four garrison occupies every cannon, each with a different task. Though equipped with devastating high-explosive rounds, their lack of accuracy and reload speed can only do so much against a highly regenerative enemy that can only be killed by aiming for a nape behind their necks.

In-between the cannons lie oddly shaped weapon emplacements. A rotating ring of ten metal barrels form the body of the weapons, with a large rectangular box at its right side which connect to a section near the top while an empty chamber remains near the left. Closer look at the boxes reveal hundreds of pointed bullet rounds. Below it lie hydraulics that move using the same gas used to by the soldiers' 3 Dimensional Maneuver Gear, allowing it to rotate with much more freedom compared to its larger wheeled cannon counterparts. It remains standing on what appears to be a metal quad-pod, bulky enough to support both the weapon and a man's weight. Three soldiers man each of these weapons, one riding a cockpit at the back of the gun, one standing next to a stack of the rectangular magazines, and another on standby near a supply of gas, holding a pair of binoculars. 6 of the weapons stay beside the large cannons, with a rather unique looking one at the center, facing right down the trench bridge, into the breach.

It has two large longer rings of metal barrels, one beside the other. There only three barrels in each ring but they are significantly larger than the smaller weapons. Each ring is almost as big as the regular cannons' body. A large box supplying the rounds was attached to each set of barrels. However, while the other guns had rounds that can be wrapped around by the hand, each round of this gun was about the size of a short forearm, there only being fewer round in each box. This weapon was stabilized by four large foot holds that are deployed around it and consists of the largest crew for all weapons with six soldiers, the two extra controlling small valves and wheels that rotate the massive gun while the last acting like a coordinator with the spotter.

While the regular cannons were manned with garrison soldiers, the barreled weapon crews had a different uniform. Along with standard outfit of brown long-sleeved shirts and white pants, 3DMG a given, each one had a pair of thick leather gloves and a set of tinted goggles. The most surprising is the symbols on their uniform. A shield formed the background to an upright hammer facing at its side with a yellow head and a white body with golden bands.

Behind the cannon emplacements were hundreds of soldiers from the garrison vanguard that formed the last line of defense. Some stayed on the roof. Others remained on the ground. A few were hanging from the walls. If the cannons were to fall, they would be the first sent head on into battle. You can see some already stricken fear, others with glares filled with vengeance and a few with sharp eager smirks.

The garrison cannon crews were nervous, knowing full well that their cannons cannot keep up with a titan's ability to regenerate if they hit the wrong part of their body. The crews of the multi-barreled guns also had a same aura of fear and anxiety, but almost every gunner at the cockpit had nothing but a calculating expression, solely focusing on what will reveal themselves from the fog of war that was behind the wall.

And the first horror appeared. A lone 11 meter class titan peaked right outside the gaping hole, a large rope net only delaying its approach. It easily ripped through the weak barrier, being the first titan to enter Trost. If one looks closely, they can see what appears to be the lower body of a garrison soldier on its left hand, blood seeping through the gaps between its fingers. That wasn't the titan's steaming blood, most likely.

"11 meter class spotted! Open Fire!" Yelled a garrison commander, 4 of the cannons from the center of the formation fired right onto the titan. 3 hit their mark, one blasting the legs while two hit the face. The titan fell frontward from both lack of legs and a sudden missing head. Everything and everyone remained still as they watched what would be the fate of the titan.

Unfortunately for them, it began to stand up again.

One of the garrison vanguard was brave enough to rush ahead, supported by two others, as she rushed through the wall and launched herself onto the exposed nape. With a crude cut, she sliced a large portion of its back neck and the titan's lifting arm fell and stilled as the body started dissolving to steam. The garrison soldier nearest to the gate looked behind them and screamed in fear as a 7 meter class clawed through what remains of the rope net and almost taking one of the supporting soldiers. By the time the soldiers evacuated the hole, the remaining 4 cannons fired their rounds upon the newest arrival. Only 2 hit this time, and nothing fatal as it only hit the shoulder and the lower leg. It still walked slowly towards them all, a disturbing grin plastered on its face that revealed teeth marked with blood.

One of the ring-barrel gun crews by the center started spinning their gun. The spotter watching carefully at the approaching titan. There was a sudden exchange of shouts between each one in the crew the moment the titan reached the first trench.

"Titan in range!"

"Gun warm and spinning!"

"Fire the Gatling!"

In a few seconds, echoes of rapid gunfire filled the air. The gun fired tens of rounds per second at such a rapid rate that it was almost like an entire platoon of soldiers or 2 were firing their guns sequentially. Bullets whirled through the air, their whistles heard by the crews nearest the walls.

The area around the titan's upper chest was riddled with explosions of dust from body impact and titan blood leaving the many holes that are lay across the torso. The onslaught of bullets continued, some already eating through the titan's body and flying towards the hole. The titan still continued to its walk, albeit more slowly, and obviously disturbed from the impacts on the head. It covered its face with one hand, but did not bother to protect its chest, being a deadly mistake for itself. As the sharp rounds rushed through, a sickening large burst of blood ejected from behind the titan's neck. The blood from the titan left with such pressure that some of it landed around the top of the gaping hole.

It stopped moving. It remained standing for a few seconds before falling backwards into a trench, the dissolving steam signifying its death.

There was cheering from a few members of the garrison vanguard and even some from the cannon crews at the "clean" take down. The crew of fired Gatling gun was too busy reloading the next magazine to notice the next 3 titans to enter. One 10 meter class, and two 8 meter class. The first 4 cannons had finished reloading then by then, firing into the intruding group of titans. Every titan was hit by at least one HE round, but only one 8 meter was successfully hit around the nape. The remaining two still continued to walk forward. The other 8 meter class fell down the first trench, its abnormally large head pierced by the wooden stakes in a very painful manner with its eyes being gouged out.

With the cannons still reloading, two Gatling crews shouted the same sequence of phrases said by the first crew, both firing at the same time. One near the center aimed at the approaching 10 meter class with a missing leg, while one at the side fired onto the exposed nape of the disabled 8 meter class. In time both shared the large bursts of blood from their neck that signaled that their vital area was destroyed.

The same pattern went on with the following four titans, with a small aberrant 5 meter class almost reaching the center emplacement before having its legs cut by down by two Gatling guns and being finished off by a garrison vanguard.

The next sight was an absolute horror for everyone. Six massive 15 meter class titans approached the gate, their silhouettes were like shadows of doom making its way to bring souls to hell. Even if all the cannons reloaded twice, the odds of having to fight them at close range was still large, an event that could cause many of the vanguard to die.

The barrels of the large center emplacement began spinning. The two crewmen responsible for the movement of gun brought barrels slowly down until it aimed dead center onto the 15-meters. With a few adjustments from the gunner, each barrel will fire round upon round right onto the breach.

As the first of the six brought its head passed the hole, its dirty blonde locks partly covering empty eyes and a disturbing smile, the crew then followed a similar sequence of shouts.

"Titans in range!"

"Gun barrels spinning!"

"Feed ready?"

"Feed ready!"

"Aim locked?"

"Aim locked!"

"Fire the Autocannon!"

At the end of the last phrase, thunder sounded off from the blast of each shot. These bullets, compared to the small whistles of the Gatling guns, were like screaming spirits that can be heard by everyone who can hear anything beyond the incredibly loud roars of gunfire. It was almost as if every bullet was a manifestation of a pained soul eaten by a titan. And they might as well be

The first round struck the hand of the second titan, ripping it off violently. Every round caused an explosion of dust and blood brought from the mere kinetic energy of each bullet. A round strayed passed the titans and hit the ground, forming a human sized plume of dust that ejected into the air. Another one flew right passed them, hitting an approaching 7 meter class behind them at the head, causing it to explode partly. Each round that found its way into a titan brought devastation to its body. Half of the six lost all their legs, falling face down onto the earth if they had any trace of their face left.

All this happened under 9 seconds.

By the time the dust cleared, some of the 15 meters already started turning to vapor. Ironically, the only one that appeared to have survived was the first one, with only its upper torso and lower jaw still intact, the former being riddled with large holes. It moved its stub of a right arm around pitifully, as if it was a weak beached fish. Even its rapid regeneration was having difficulty filling all the wounds at once. One awestruck garrison vanguard soldier didn't even need to rush to finish it off. He just walked on top of it and sliced the nape off, almost as if it was an act of mercy.

There was pure silence from the garrison for the awesome display shown in front of them. This was the power of humanity, bringing titans a taste of what it feels like to be ripped apart helplessly.

The few claps soon turned to loud cheers and battle cries that lasted a few good seconds before another titan was seen approaching. It was still far off, and each gun had a chance to reload. A garrison commander from the top then launched down from the walls and landed in front of the vanguard behind the cannons.

"There's still plenty of them coming in. Hundreds and maybe even thousands approaching. But that doesn't change our mission!" His speech was still heard through the both roars of cannons and the rattling of Gatling guns.

"The carts used for ammo supply are being used to bring the civilians to safety! That means we will not get any resupply of ammunition and that we are on our own until everyone can get out! Once we get word that half of the town have made it out safely, the garrison vanguard and royal engineers stationed here will head to the second line of defense around the town plaza!" An aberrant on four legs rushed through hole, getting stuck through the impaling of the wooden stakes on its hind legs before being bathed in a sea of bullets from three Gatling guns.

"Those orders may have been our death any other day. But as you saw in front, humanity DOES possess the power we need to fight the titans on the field! That we soldiers are not just titan fodder to prolong the inevitable!" The large column of titan steam rose behind him, one of the largest mankind has ever seen.

"Conserve your gas, your ammunition, blades or bullets, and your very spirit! This battle has just begun, but we will be victorious!" He then turned to the broken gate, swords in hands. Beyond it lies legions upon legions of hungry, hellish titans, approaching them in the waves.

"So remain steadfast and easy, for we will hold!"

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	2. Home - Chapter 1

Home

Shiganshina: 845

The gates of Shiganshina come closer as the carriage moves along the road. A young soldier looks ahead excitingly, almost eager enough to jump off the sluggish cart. Short black hair with lively hazel eyes, he wears the regular troop uniform given from the military, a symbol of a shield with two roses at the back of his brown top. Garrus Gatling has come home.

Completing his four years of training, he luckily gets enlisted to serve in his hometown as a member of the local cannon regiment. It is odd for someone in top ten to take a position in the garrison. Most of them either are smart enough to join the military police, or filled with passion to serve the scouting legion. Yet here is the 9th placer of the 99th training squad appearing sentenced to clean cannons for the rest of his prime life. Truthfully, Garrus couldn't care less with what jabs people say about his job. He gets to live near his family, the opportunity to kill titans from afar, if needed, and to fulfill his duty in serving humanity. And cannon duty wasn't so bad. He gained the rare opportunity to man, and fire, a wall cannon with some of his classmates during temporary duty at a Marian wall fort. Sure, the round missed the titan by a few meters at first, but what would one expect from a crew full of rookies.

After spending a few more months in cannon training and aiming, he was assigned to be a cannon operator by wall Maria since that is where any action for the cannons go on these days.

As the cart passes through the gates, life around the district goes on as it does every day. Children playing on the streets, merchants attracting the eyes of the market's visitors with their goods, a couple courting by the canal side. As he stepped off the wooden contraption he has been stuck on for hours, he took a big breath of air, relishing the smell of village. It felt great to be back.

Garrus began to walk towards the farther skirts of town. It would be a while before he would need to report in at the local barracks for his assignment. But before he got any further, an arm snagged across his shoulder, almost causing him to lose his balance.

"Hey, Gary! Where you heading off to? We have so much time to kill before we get our assignments. You could introduce your great and lonely friend to some of the locals around here. I might as well know some of the townsfolk." Another young man with a shaven head, wearing the same uniform, grinned while pointing towards a small restaurant, particularly at a table with a few girls their age.

Garrus gave a small smile before lifting the arm intruding arm of him and slightly smacking him on the head.

"Exactly, Paul. I haven't seen my family since I left. My parents and sister may be dying to see me, but I don't think my brother even knows who I am!" Paul Skillen, a fellow 99th training squad graduate and a good friend of his, was a flirt. Everything one could expect from a flirt. But he wasn't necessarily a heartbreaker. How he managed to graduate with all the warnings he got for giving "compliments" to their female classmates and instructors was something that mystified Garrus up to this day. Paul came from a town inside Wall Rose and this was quite his first time in a district.

"Whoa, dude. You have a sister?" This time, Garrus smacked him hard on the head.

"She's ten, moron!" He laughed "I told you that for so many times, yet you keep forgetting! Show some restraint."

"Alright! Alright. I was just kidding. I knew that but the reaction you have is always worth it. You go ahead and catch up with Mom and Pops. I'll start to get myself acquainted with these beautiful ladies" Garrus rolled his eyes as Paul strolled toward the restaurant. The latter stopped halfway and turned to his friend. "Catch you later in this spot before we head to the barracks? I'll be here as long as time lets me any way." Giving his signature grin while Garrus gave a wave and a similar smile.

"Sure thing. Will be away for an hour or two anyway."

As Garrus walked through the familiar neighborhood, memories refreshed his mind on how far he has gone at this point. His parents were young and not so well-off when he was born, his father a blacksmith's apprentice while his mother was a small-business herb farmer. Even with these hardships, both his parents worked hard as they can to give Garrus a chance to survive and sacrificed time for sleep to be with him. These appearingly small sacrifices brought Garrus an incredibly large affection for his parents that soon became his affection for his family when his sister was born.

He approached a small and humble cottage near the end of the road, his mother's herb farm glowing with vibrant colors at the side. As he approaches the door, he couldn't help but wonder how they will react? Will they be speechless at his presence? Will they be mad for writing less and less and graduation approached? His fist hovers over the door as he pondered this questions, staying motionless in the air. He told them that he was coming this week, he just didn't say when. He finally got his arm to move after a while. But as he was about to knock, the door opened and a rushing girl bumped into him. A bit of air was knocked out of him as she stepped back, stunned

"Oh, sorry, sir. I didn't see you-" Dark rose red eyes looked up past deep dark brown locks towards the familiar visitor. The look of surprise slowly became a beam of joy as she realized who it was.

"Gary!" She then gave a massive hug to his waist, her head buried in his chest. Gary gave a short laugh before returning the warm hug of his sister.

"Hey, Venus. I missed you too." Venus Gatling was a striking image of their mother. If it wasn't for the slightly tanner skin she inherited from their father, then the only thing that would distinguish both the daughter and the mother would be age. She began to write around the age of seven, so she was able to send letters to Garrus right after he left. She brought news that she, oddly for a girl, took an interest to smithing. It is even stranger news that she had a fascination with weapons. Quite a convenience for having a soldier for a brother.

"When did you get here? Does mama and papa know you're here? Do you have those two sword things that fly you everywhere? Where are the-" Her barrage of questions was cut off by a finger to the lips. She was also a very energetic girl.

"One at a time, one at a time. I got here this morning and I don't have the 3DMG yet. Mom and Dad know I am coming this week, so I would very much like to see them." They broke the hug as Venus dragged him inside by the hand. Her palms and fingers, contrary to her young face, felt a bit roughed and calloused. Despite that, it still had a similar gentle hold of a child. He was about to ask where their parents were when he heard a soothing voice.

"Garrus? Is that you?" He turned to where the kitchen was as he saw a stunning woman that looked like an aged Venus, with shoulder length hair that was shorter than the young girl's. Tears almost began filling her eyes as she reached a hand out to her son, almost as if she was trying to convince herself that this was not a dream.

Garrus gave a sheepish smile and walked towards his mother.

"Hi, mom. I'm sorry I wasn't able to- " His apology was cut short by the sudden wrapping of arms around his neck and the tears of joy falling on his shoulders as his mother covered her face in it. He then gave a reassuring hug back to sobbing woman, trying to reassure that he was not dead.

Venus' head straightened all a sudden as she remembered why she was going out on the first place, heading towards the front door.

"I was just about to go get Papa from the smithy for lunch. I'll bring him in right now to see you!" As she was about to leave, Garrus turned his head towards her to call out.

"Don't tell him I'm here but tell him there's a surprise back home!" Venus gave a nod as she stepped out and closed the door. His mother has stopped her tears from flowing, still hugging Garrus as if he would disappear in a moment. He decided to lighten the atmosphere of the house. He was back and it was a time to be happy.

"Mom, I'm fine. I still have all my limbs, you see." He felt his mother stiffen at his words. She then pulled herself away while grabbing his arms with her hands, giving a scolding yet pained glare. It was at this point that he realized that he had said something wrong.

"Do not ever make a joke like that!" Her rebuke, though usually filled with care and concern, was full of fear and dread. "The scouting legion returned today, full of dead men and people with missing hands and feet. The poor vendor by the outer gate area only had the arm of her son return to her! I dread the day you come home to me, not only in a casket, but as a piece!" She began to sob again, still not knowing how to handle what she was feeling since the legion returned that day.

Garrus sighed. It is true that the idea of joining the scouting legion entered his mind and he was really considering doing so. But he felt like his true calling was guarding the walls, giving hell to the titans through righteous firepower. He would actually be willing to fight the titans on their own turf, if the cannons were not so slow and inaccurate in the ground. Sure, 3DMG is still the best way to fight them, and though he could hold his own with them, he is pretty sure many of those who fell to the titans' teeth believed the same thing.

He pulled his mother into his chest as she cried on him again. This time, he would be cautious with what he says.

"Mama," Using the very name he used up until he was eleven. "I'm here. I'm fine. I'm in the garrison, not the legion. I'll be safe up on the walls. You know the titans can't do anything to us up there." He gave another warm squeeze before gently pulling his mother off him. She slowly regained her composure, still giving a sniff, before looking at him again with warm eyes.

"You're still a soldier. That fact alone would make any caring mother pray to the heavens every night for their child." She did one final wipe on her eyes before the joy of his visit returned.

"But let's not mind that now! You are here! And I bet there is someone here who would want to see you." She then looked at the doorway of the kitchen, where a small, shy head was peeping through the side, watching them both closely.

"Matthias! Come meet your brother." The short, young boy then slowly revealed himself. He had the black raven hair of their father and the rose red eyes of their mother. His head reaches only up to the waist of Garrus and his face brings a mixture of both curiosity and shyness. The thought of his younger brother afraid of him both melted and shook Garrus. He knelt down so that he can be at eye-level with Matthias, who has hiding behind the leg of their mother.

By the time Matthias was born, the Gatlings where more financially stable since his father was able to build their own forge, or what they usually call the smithy. Even so, the youngest child was born into the world weak and was not expected to survive the first six months. Matthias was a fighter and reached the age of one with the help of the whole family. Even so, his condition did not improve and what extra money they had they saved up to one day afford the prescriptions given to them by their good friend Dr. Yaeger. Garrus's parents already saved enough for Garrus higher education, but the eldest wouldn't give up his only brother's life for a high class paper with his name on it. He was thirteen around this time and told his parents about his decision to join the military.

This choice brought worry to his mother and his father asked him if he has considered the dangers of doing so. Garrus remained firmed on his decision to both serve his brother and humanity, telling them that they had done their part in caring for him and he wants to give back what he can. He also promised to return when he becomes a soldier so they can all be together again. Despite the distress and anxiety they felt, his parents were proud of his decision and supported him by buying tickets to Trost to enlist in the military.

And here he was 4 years later, the fruits of his sacrifice staring at him with living, sparkling eyes.

"Hey, buddy. It's me, Gary." Garrus said reassuringly as he held out his arms. The fear in Matthias almost disappeared, replaced by a sense of happiness that was still accompanied by curiosity. Garrus then thought of another way for him to lessen his concern about him, sitting on the ground while holding one hand out. Matthias then stared even more curiously at his older brother before copying what he did and touched the much smaller palm of his hand to Garrus' palm.

Garrus closed his fingers slightly, embracing the tips of the small fingers of his brother while he ruffled his hair with the other hand. Matthias giggled as he tried to sway away the intruding hand and hugged Garrus for a few seconds before looking at the clock nearby and headed towards the dining table. Needless to say, Garrus was a bit confused by the actions before him while his mother gave a soft laugh.

"Matthias is a very different child." She said this as she was bringing the food into the table, shortly assisted by Garrus after he steps up from the ground.

"He rarely talks at all, showing everything by expression. I only heard him say mama or papa twice since he first spoke. He tends to stare outside the window when in the house, or look at the plants and bugs up close when in the garden. He has a few friends around town but sometimes he gets bullied by other kids his age because he is quiet." That last statement made Garrus' blood almost boil. Despite having only interacted with his brother for just this one time, he felt a strong sense to protect him. Perhaps it was both being a soldier and his older brother that brought it. His mother saw the change in expression in her eldest son and lay a hand on his should to get his attention.

"Do not worry about it. The few friends he has are the sweetest things. They always defend him. Them and Venus. When that girl starts forging and carrying her own weapons, it won't only be the death of me, that's for sure. She cares very deeply for him." She sighs as she puts down a pot of vegetable stew on the table.

"Wait, she's learning to forge? Right now? Not that I am being sexist or anything, but a little girl hammering hot metal?" Garrus questioned as he took a seat by the wooden square table. True that he did not mean anything chauvinistic. The Top 1st, 4th, and 6th placers of the 99th training squad were also women. That may not have deterred Paul from trying a move on each one, but it further established an already present mindset in Garrus' mind that women were not as low as the high classes tend to say they are. (Although it was funny seeing Top 4 "Harbinger" Hannah blush like a shy school girl from the flattery at first.) It was just that the forge was… a forge. That kind of work looked ill-suited for a 10 year old girl.

"She's much stronger than you think. And your father couldn't care less if she was his son or daughter, much to my dismay." She laughed as she took a seat her own seat, perpendicular to Garrus.

"When she first said that she wondered how the forge worked one night, your father went insane in details on how everything in the smithy went and promised to show her how they turn metal into tools and what not. As of now, she is his unofficial apprentice." The young soldier was about to respond but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

Well, speak of the devil.

"Hurry, papa! You have to see this!" Venus excitingly came in, pulling a rather well-toned man with a sullied apron and large gloves. He had tinted goggles on top of his dusty black hair and light brown eyes. He also had a short goatee and a dirty looking face. He wipes a bit of grime from his forehead, revealing a light tanned skin. He gives a deep laugh as his daughter continued to bring him further into the house

"Calm yourself, Vivi. We're already in the house. What do you want to show me?" As he looked around, his eyes widened to see his eldest son, walking up to him from his chair. A smirk shown on the younger man's face as he stopped in-front of his father.

"How's it going, old man?" Garrus' father both gave a mix of both a glare in his eyes and a similar smirk in his mouth.

"Who are you calling old man, young boy? And is that how you treat your father after being away from the house for four years?" The two continued their staring contest before the Garrus chortled, causing both of them to laugh out loud before giving each other a rough but warm hug.

"I missed you, dad." Garrus still found it hard to believe that he was home. And that they were all here. All of them.

"I missed you too, Garrus." The old blacksmith broke the hug and put a hand on his son's shoulder. His previous sharp, competitive look was replaced with an expression full of warm pride and joy.

"And look at you, Gary. Top 9th place in this year's recruit batch and serving our king and town as a garrison soldier. I couldn't be more proud of you." His mother, carrying Matthias, joined them with her own expression of pride and relief. Venus also stepped into the family circle, her arms grabbing onto Garrus' side.

"We are all proud of you. And most of all, we are happy you are back." They all shared a large embrace, one with no tears but filled with peaceful smiles. Garrus' heart soared. He made his parents proud, he was back home, he saw his sister again, and finally established the beginning of who he was in his younger brother's life. Nothing can break this moment.

Except for the fact he had to report in to his superior officers in the afternoon.

Garrus gave a cough as he seperated the family hug. He all looked at them sheepishly.

"I hate to be the one to ruin this moment. I really do. But I have to form in with the districts officers in two hours. Sorry." His father gave a laugh as they all headed to the table. His mother grabbed two extra plates and set them down for both the blacksmith and blacksmith-in-training.

"That's fine! We will have plenty of times to get together again now that you will be stationed here. For now, let's eat lunch everyone!" The older man said as he took his seat, looking at both the delicious food and the one who they are celebrating with. As he was about to partake the stew, his wife blocked his hand with her own.

"After you wash up. You look like you were the one who has been training for four years in the wilderness to kill titans. And Garrus looks as clean as a whistle." The man gave me a mock pouting face and purposely grumbled about something that sounded like "my house" and "Yes, mother." as he took a jar of water by the basin and rinsed his arms and face before taking his seat back at the table. After sending a sarcastic "Can I eat now, please?" expression, his wife gave a smile like she hasn't noticed and waved for him to go.

It was all silent until everyone had something on their plate. Then they all started asking questions, all at once.

"What's it like to fly with maneuver gear? Have you killed a titan?"

"Well it's not flying, and not with- "

"And what of your friends, Garrus? Are some here with you?"

"I actually have a friend who is stationed with me in-

"Friends? I am more interested in whether my son has caught the eye of a lucky lady."

"Dad!"

"Christopher!"

"Hey, look at how handsome he's grown, Jayna. Who could resist those looks?"

"Your father has a point, dear."

"Mom, please."

"Can we eat now?"

Garrus, for hundredth time today, smiled. He was home.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	3. Walls - Chapter 2

Wall – Chapter 2

"I just don't understand what went wrong."

"You tried to court two girls. At once. While they were both there. At hearing distance."

"So that they would know that I'm free if the other is busy! Why is that a problem?"

Garrus sighed in defeat, walking alongside a red-faced Paul towards the Shiganshina barracks. It wasn't that his friend was blushing, but rather the painful marks of two different slaps on each cheek.

"You know, some girls appreciate the thought of being the sole focus of one guy." Garrus' mother was one who taught him that. When you court a woman, do it wholeheartedly. It opens up her eyes to who you can truly be. At least that is what she said.

"I wasn't really courting them. I was asking if I could know them better." Paul continued to rub one his cheeks. He swore a while back that the red-headed one had metal for bones in her hands.

"Some families would already consider that as courting." Garrus looked down on the ground, kicking around a rock he found a few meters back.

Paul suddenly stopped in his tracks, looking at up with a hand holding his chin. Garrus then suddenly halted as well, but with a face of mock horror. The flirt only did that expression when something horrible was about to happen.

He was thinking.

"What sick idea is going through your mind this time?" Paul was a smart guy. Just not intelligent. That means he comes with brilliants thoughts, but doesn't stop to think if he should do it or not. His "thinking face" turned to small smirk as he looked back down again to Garrus and continued walking.

"What? Is it a sin if I use this gifted brain of mine?"

"With your character, yes."

"Aw. Don't be so hard on me. I would never do anything too foolish." Garrus stopped to stare at him blankly.

"We both have different standards for foolishness, apparently." Paul shrugged in an apathetic way while still holding that stupid smirk.

"My point is that I haven't thought of anything that would put you in trouble now. At least from my perspective." Garrus felt conflicted about that statement. He didn't know if he should be relieved or worried.

"So what did you think about?"

"Since the time you rescued me from the hot-headed boyfriend of that vendor girl 3 years back and started our awesome friendship, I never noticed you have an attraction for anyone! And that's kind of impossible for guys our age." Garrus gave a snort.

"Who says I haven't?" By the time the words left his lips, Garrus realized he said the wrong thing at the wrong time for second time this day. Paul looked back with a large grin on his face.

 _Oh no, not this conversation again._

"No way! Really? You have to reveal to me who it is, man! You know all of my girls!" Garrus couldn't help but bring a palm to his face.

"First off, your girls? Really? Second, I know them due to either accident, saving you in the process, or unwillingly learn about it from you." Paul continued to look at him with a dumb looking grin. It almost as if every word he said flew right past his friend's ears.

"You're stalling!"

"Paul, I just go out of this conversation with parents. I am not repeating it with you."

"See? You can easily tell your mom and dad. Why have a hard time telling me who your attraction is?"

"Who says I have one?" Paul gave a snort at this statement.

"Please. The way you defended yourself a few seconds ago means that there is someone. So who is it? Agatha?" Referring to their sweet but odd female cadet friend who had similar hair-color to Garrus.

"I think of her as a sister."

"What about Corrine?" Garrus gave a questioning look.

"Who is that?"

"Oh. Never mind. You better not like Paula."

"Paul, I have not even met your twin sister."

"But I always describe her amazingly to you. Who wouldn't fall for my descriptions about her?"

"Why would I be attracted to simple words about a girl I never met?

"Who knows? Maybe that's how you are. What about Francesca?"

"She likes you. Not me." Paul raised an eyebrow at this statement. Garrus responded with a dead-panned look. "It was obvious to the whole southern training corps." His friend was surprised, dropping his jaw.

"You only tell me this now? What a waste! She's stationed up north, Gary. The complete opposite side of human territory." Garrus just continued to stare blankly. He cannot believe what he was hearing.

"You know, for someone who is addicted to romance, you are a pretty stupid on application." Paul merely shrugged once again.

"Perhaps I was blinded by someone else at the time. Poor Franky. She had great cooking too." Garrus resisted the urge to say that she was attracted to his friend since he caught her from falling during the first time they balanced on the 3DMG harnesses. Talk about irony. Paul continued his interrogation.

"So do you like her?"

"No, I do not."

"… You don't play for the other team, right?"

Garrus raised an eyebrow on his statement before actually realizing what it means.

"No! Why would you think that?!"

"That just confirmed that there is a girl who caught your eye, isn't there?" And that confirmed Garrus mindset about Paul. He was not intelligent, but he was definitely smart.

"Eh. I give. If you haven't guessed already, yes there is. I just don't find it significant at the moment." The duo can already see the bell tower connected to the barracks proper. It was not as magnificent or massive as the large forts in the districts of Wall Rose, but it still gave the aura of a military institute.

"A fellow trainee of ours in the 99th?" Paul opened his bag while walking to take a folder with his orders details. Garrus was also doing the same.

"Yes, she is." Before the interrogation could continue any longer, they had made their way to the front gate of the barracks, much to Garrus' relief and Paul's annoyance. As they entered together, they saw a few other soldiers, who also looked like new assignments such as them, around the small courtyard, either talking amongst each other or sitting on the grass.

The duo must have arrived on time as the door to the commander's office opened to reveal a female officer, a couple of years older than Garrus and Paul, holding a clipboard walking towards the garrison soldiers in the courtyard. All the transferees, including the two 99th graduates, formed a line where each one was side by side with another and held their right fist to their chest, the standard salute to the king.

The officer had her blonde hair tied into a bun, her green eyes covered by both glasses and boredom. She walks up to the newly formed line and talks in an apathetic voice.

"At ease. I am Lieutenant Alawak, a logistics officer for the Shiganshina garrison. Form a line by the table near the CO's office." At her command, the transferees formed another line, this time with one behind the other, giving their assignment details to the officer.

Each soldier had their name and assignment read out loud before the lieutenant pointed them to their assigned barracks and giving them a paper slip, most likely containing which squad or team they are assigned to. Garrus was ahead of Paul in the line, his turn next after the soldier in front of him, who was designated as a gate guard, turned to bring his belongings to his assigned bunkroom.

Garrus handed his details to Alawak, who took the folder much more calmly than he expected and skimmed through the files.

"Private Gatling, Garrus. 99th training squad graduate. Assigned to the Shiganshina as a cannonade. Abilities are cannon aiming and repair. So you are also a mechanic?" Garrus gave a small cough before answering. It was almost as if his answer caught in his throat.

"I have basic knowledge in forging and tool repair, contributing to such recommendation, ma'am." The lieutenant looked again at the file, still retaining her emotionless expression.

"I said at ease, private. You're not in boot camp anymore. Relax a bit. You will be assigned to bunk in room F. Though I understand you have family here, you will sleep and eat breakfast and dinner here in the barracks for 6 days a week. Further details regarding you visiting your family will be discussed later. Do I make myself clear, Gatling?" Garrus relaxed his shoulders a bit and his face a lot, but still his straight posture remained.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am." The lieutenant then formed a small smile from the straight line she would call her mouth, inwardly surprising Garrus.

"Don't fear though. There aren't that many restrictions. You'll get to see them majority of the time, if you wish. The Captain's not a tough nut to crack." Garrus sighed, a bit in relief on the news.

"Thank You, ma'am." Alawak then returned to her stoic face, passing him back his file and his giving him his assignment slip.

"Report to your team leader on the wall immediately after placing your belongings in your room and equipping your 3DMG. Dismissed." Garrus left the line, turning his back to see Paul about to go through the same thing. He took a look at his slip and found out he was assigned to cannon squad 6. He laid his bag on the ground before sitting next to it, reading through the rest of the assignment details. He was to be the mechanic and substitute gunner in the squad of five members, his team leader being a corporeal with the name Barnse.

He was just about to his bunk room when Paul catched up to him.

"Man, that woman looks like her face never moves." Garrus felt a little good inside knowing that was not true about the lieutenant.

"But you know what?" Garrus then turned to his friend, half-wondering what he was about to say and half-expecting it was something about Alawak.

"What?"

"I'm pretty sure the lieutenant is hot with her hair down." Garrus sighed again. But of course. Was anything new?

"Anyway, I got room F and cannon squad 7. You?"

"Same room but I got cannon squad 6."

"Great! We'll be bunk buddies again!"

"I have been stuck in a cabin for 4 years with you and I'm about to go through it again. How is that great?" Both friends shared a laugh. Inside, however, Garrus was relieved that he is staying with his friend once again. Paul really knew how to make a situation light hearted and was a person who supported you to the end, despite his misadventures with women.

"Because you will be helpless without me."

"I'll be helpless because I won't need help without you around. I'm the one saving your butt most of the time."

"And for that, I am forever grateful yet never in your debt."

Arrival into the bunkroom F was uneventful. No one was inside, with almost all the residents on duty. An empty 3DMG rack, with the exception of 2 reserved for them, supported this fact. 6 wooden-framed double bunk beds were inside, the farthest one to the left being beside 2 empty trunks. Garrus claimed the bottom bed while Paul conquered the top after a short battle of rock-paper-scissors. The pair unpacked their extra uniforms and personal belongings into their respective trunks and attached their 3DMG to the straps of their uniform before heading out to an unoccupied wall elevator a few meters from the barracks.

"You know, technically we can scale up the wall faster with our maneuver gear, right?" Paul said as he stepped on to the elevator first before Garrus closed the its gate and signaled to the operator on the ground to start the lift.

"Protocol is protocol. Besides, using 3DMG to scale this thing would be a pain for my thighs, chest, arms… basically our whole body. And I don't want that." The sun began to set down as the elevator climbed up. They were still less than halfway through reaching the top, and bored silence once again appeared to have dominated their trip. Once again, Paul gave a similar stupid smirk, turning to Garrus as he sat down on the elevator floor.

"So… back to our previous topic." Garrus sighed in annoyance "Who is it?"

"I told you it doesn't matter to me anymore."

"Why? Isn't the thought of being together with someone for the rest of your life appealing to you? With the exception of me, of course. I'll be stuck with you until the day I die."

"Not to mention she was a fellow cadet. Did you not feel that connection, bonded through training together? Maybe she's waiting for you to sweep her off her feet? Preferably not from the danger of a titan of course."

"That may be more than likely to happen if I joined her. And that's one reason I did not give priority to that thought."

"So what if she was stationed at a different district? You look like a guy who can wait. One day, you'll find her, spin her around after the reunion hug, then before you know it I'll be your best man at the al- "

"She joined the scouting legion."

Silence once again filled the elevator. Paul's dumbstruck face soon turned into an expression of slight empathy. Though Garrus kept his stoic, blank face, sadness flashed in his eyes for a few seconds before turning away to stare at the sky.

A flock of birds fly right above them at such a height that the wall's existence did not matter to them. Garrus knew in his heart that he was not the only human to envy these simple but free creatures. Free from the stress of human society, free from the confinements of the security and the cage of mankind, free from the threat and horror of the titans, free to go wherever they want, whenever they want.

"I saw her in birds like those. Every time we were together and when we spoke. She always went on about the wonders of nature beyond the farthest horizons seen from the tallest point in the walls. Cliffs of ice in lands that have been frozen for centuries, kilometers upon kilometers of mountains that dwarf even the sheer size of Wall Maria, an endless lake of water that kissed the sun and the moon as they rise and set. She was like one of those birds, just born as a human, a caged and cornered creature than a freed creation of flight."

He turned back to his friend, a morose smile on his face.

"I wanted to spark that connection we had. I even wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. But I can't do that to her. She already gets so much crap in her life just because she wants to go outside, even more for wanting to join the scouting legion. From her parents, From her neighbors, from her friends, even from some our fellow cadets. If I had said anything that reveals to her my desire for her to stay with me, it would be as if I would be giving her another reason to stay in the walls. I would be like another chain that holds her down."

The birds fly over them, heading towards the horizon. Free. Unbound. Unchained.

"I can't do that to her. It's unfair. As much as I would like to see the world beyond, with her even, I made a promise to my family. So I did what I had done during our selection ceremony. When she turned to me on whether she should join the legion or not, I gave her a pat on the shoulder, telling her to give them hell for me. And that was the last time I saw her. Even if she died at the hands of the titans, I personally think that would be a better way to go than for her to live a life of regret."

Paul was still sitting on the elevator floor, listening intently to his friend. He knew Garrus was a true poet at heart, but he rarely allowed his thoughts to become words for his own reasons. But when they did, people who were with him would drop everything they were holding and received his song. He gave a low whistle after taking it all in.

"Wow. That's something else, Gary. Talk about sacrifice." Garrus sat on the floor across his friend, his sad expression turned into a slightly pleased smile. It was good he finally got that though off his chest."

And Paul, to fulfill his role as the joker of their friendship, turned his solemn face upside down into a grin.

"Still. Its your loss and a waste for her, man. With your way to play with words, you would have definitely changed her mind to explore a life with you. A life with me would be something she should consider though." Garrus gave an annoyed sighed, but then still smiled at his friend's way to lighten the atmosphere, an ability contrasting his own.

"So will you still tell me who it is or-" Their conversation was cut short by a sudden noise and rattling of the lift. Paul lost his balance and fell on the floor of the lift while Garrus grabbed on to the metal column in the elevator's corner. The lift stopped moving, allowing both of them to regain their footing. It also stopped climbing, with them being only a few meters from the top of the wall.

Garrus tried to find the source of the disturbance, Paul joining him after a few seconds. Clouds of steam rose from the other side of Wall Maria. It was much different than from the steam they know that comes from boilers or kettles. It was much more thick and carried what appeared to be embers, almost looking similar to...

Titan vapor. They seen it before. After a cannon demonstration performed during their cadet days revealed a direct hit to a titan, similar columns of smoke rose from it as it regenerated, but not at this magnitude.

The next sight was something of a different magnitude that brought shock, awe, and dread to both the cannoneers in the elevator. Large fingers of revealed muscle held onto the walls, pulling up a gigantic head that was almost as big as a regular titan itself, also almost pure muscles with barely any skin covering it. Its black eyes looking down onto the town below, just staring at everyone letting off massive towers of steam.

All thoughts that had arose from Garrus' revelation a few seconds ago disappeared in an instant. The great sights beyond the walls, the free flying birds, the girl in his mind, all wiped out in a single moment and was replaced with the truth. The ominous truth embedded into the minds of all humans which has been buried under decades of safety. The horrifying truth that all started ever since humanity lived in the walls, away from the danger the truth warns them about. The truth that resurfaced to remind them that they, humans, lived in fear of the titans, cursed to stay in these walls. Forever.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	4. Red - Chapter 3

Red – Chapter 3

The next events all happened in what seems to be hours, yet only a few seconds.

A large bang.

The elevator flying off the wall.

The whistle of 3DMG wires.

A shockwave of dust and rock flying through town.

His name being called.

"Gary! Are you alright?" Garrus' vision cleared up, letting him realize both him and Paul were standing at a rooftop of a house. His mind was still blank, trying to regain focus and sense. Clearing up further, Garrus can see a large, sharp boulder protruding into the neighboring home. He looked down before wishing he never did.

It was pure carnage. Rocks and debris of all sizes were scattered on the road, some crashed into houses and a few crushing a group of unlucky bystanders. People were running in all directions, screaming in panic and fear. A young child holding a doll tries to stir the arm of an unconscious man who looked like her father, the upper portion of his body being the only thing visible from under a bloodied boulder.

"Paul…" His consciousness and control came back, followed by feelings of awareness and dread.

"What happened?"

Paul had an uncharacteristically fearful frown on his face, looking around before laying eyes on the gate of Shiganshina. Or what used to be the gate. Paul's eyes grew in horror, his face darkening at the sight.

"Garrus… The gate… it's destroyed." Garrus heard the few the words that came out of his friend, but he wanted to believe he heard wrong. He looked to the gate to prove to himself that his friend lied. He was wrong. He pressed harder into his denial as he shut his eyes hard, thinking he was just imagining everything. That he hit his head too hard on the elevator when an earthquake hit.

Silence only persisted between the two soldiers, disturbed by a scream from a person down below.

"The Titans are inside!"

By survival instinct, Garrus opened his eyes, confirming the nightmarish revelation. Out of the many horrors that poured inside the district, one figure stood out, coming dangerously near them. A deformed figure around 12 meters tall with dastardly long arms was walking closer every second. To see their faces, looking up in hunger, from the top of the wall was one experience. To witness their hellish smiles from the ground was an entirely different and horrific story. An inhumane number of white, ivory teeth revealed themselves from inside the empty grin of the approaching titan. It's long, large strands of blond hair covered one part of its face, the other half having a lifeless, blood red eye that stared down a on the people in the street.

It bended forward, taking a poor soul in its left hand. The man struggled and screamed like a baby as he was brought closer and closer to the titans face. The monster opened its large mouth to reveal even more teeth with more of them being molars than canines, ensuring a painful, crushing death. The large hand brought the crying man's head to the right side of the titans face, inserting his entire chest area inside its mouth. The man's screaming became louder and louder until the sickening crunch of teeth and bone. Silence only followed the man's corpse, his cries gone quiet.

Paul and Garrus just stared despairingly at what they witnessed. The screaming and shouting of the crowds down below grew faint as their minds bored the face of that titan into their memories. A horrifying realization went through Garrus as he realized that he was… relieved. Relieved that it was the man who was eaten and not him. It made the young soldier feel less like a human and more like an animal, one who escapes the jaws of their predators though the loss of another life.

Any thoughts denial have left him already, only pure acceptance of the facts remaining. The Wall was breached. The Titans are inside. In Shiganshina, his hometown.

Where his family lived.

The moment that thought reached his brain, Garrus swiftly turned towards the direction of his house and launched himself into the air with his 3DMG. Paul's shouts became whispers lost in the sea of screams as he kept zoomed past the tall bell towers towards a residential section by the wall, disturbingly close to the gate.

The neighborhood was in ruin. A few houses were completely wrecked by large pieces of broken stone. The few people who remained were digging through the rubble, trying to find buried members of their families. Two people in particular caught his eye. A black-haired man with large gloves, lifting pieces of fallen wood from their damaged house, and a brown-haired woman who tried pushing away what debris she can from a collapsed doorway while shouting at the ruins.

"Venus?! Venus, where are you?!"

The young soldier swooped down to his parents, running up to them at the last few feet. His mother turned around, tears visible from her eyes. Not ones full of joy, but filled with fear.

"Mom, what happened?!" Garrus questioned as held his mom by the shoulders.

"Your sister is still inside the house! Your father was in the forge while I was in the garden when it started raining debris. The doorway into the house has collapsed, but it still looks like some of the interior stands." Garrus' father grunted as he lifted the last columns out, taking what moments he can to breathe.

"Garrus… get in… help me find… your sister." Garrus wasted no time helping his dad up and both of them rushing into the house. Part of the kitchen remained intact, and there inside lay Venus, frighteningly still whilst buried under a fallen wooden support with a pieces of broken stone around her. The men approached her, their worst thoughts instantly dissipating after seeing her chest rise and fall slowly. She was just unconscious, a red and purple bruise found on her forehead.

Garrus slowly pulled the support off Venus while their father carried her up in his arms. They both ran towards the exit as the building rumbled, distant footsteps becoming louder. Both men came back to the scared mother, her worried features added with relief for a while after seeing her daughter. Worry came back once again when she saw the large bruise on her head. His father stepped closer to his wife, attempting to calm her down.

"She might have suffered a concussion, but more than likely it was caused by some falling debris from the ceiling than the wooden support. She'll be fine." The woman's concerned lessen as she was reassured of Venus' condition. She turned back to Garrus with a dreaded expression.

"Garrus, we have to get Matthias from the Tagapa's house. They came here to pick him for a playdate with a few of his friends. We have to get to him now! Before they c- "

Her cry for help was interrupted by a scream as the enormous head of a 7 meter tall titan emerged from behind the roofs. Two garrison soldiers landed on the rooftops, their weapons visibly shaking in their hands as the titan revealed a third soldier in its arms, struggling to cut off its fingers with the shortened blade in her free arm. At the appearance of the situation, she won't live long.

Garrus was filled with shock and terror. The titans had reached this far already? It won't be long until they reach the inner gate. If that gate closes before his family gets in, there won't be any hope for all of them.

He turned to both parents, his face darkening in fear as he took hold of his sword handles, finger itchy on the wire triggers.

"You three must get to the inner gate immediately and take a boat going to Trost. I will meet you all with Matthias either at the boarding or at Trost itself. You must not remain here before the gate closes! I can climb the wall with my equipment, but not you…"

His mother appeared conflicted, not comfortable with the thought of leaving both her boys. His father however, though appearing shaken, looked at his eldest right in the eyes and approached him.

"Be careful. The Titans have most probably reached the place since it's much closer to the gate." Garrus could only nod before he threw his arms around both his parents.

"I love you both. I will do my best to bring Matthias back, even if it means my death."

"Do not say that. No matter what happens, come back to us." His mother squeezed him back tightly,

"We love you to. May God and all his angels keep you both safe." The older man, both his arms carrying his daughter, only laid his head on his son's shoulder.

Garrus pulled away, giving a final nod as he pulled two blades from his gears. Both sides of the family parted and ran in opposite directions, Garrus immediately shooting up into the air as he shot his cables at a nearby tower. Using all the gas he can to move swiftly through, he can only get glimpses of the surrounding chaos.

Some streets were totally abandoned, only fires and smoke arose from the area. A few were still filled with people, either those completely lost or trying to search for family like he was. He landed on the rooftop of a U-shaped building with an alley at the bottom. He only took a small glance down and immediately tried to pull away from disgust and disturbance. But he just continued watching, what he has seen would remain with him for the rest of his life.

A small 3 meter titan was sitting down, chewing on waist of a young shopkeeper. Her face appeared as if she was screaming, yet no sound was coming out. Her dead eyes revealed so much terror, a haunting image cemented into his memory. It was if she was eaten alive which, horrifyingly, was the most likely scenario. One of her arms was a few feet from the dining demon, with a foot sticking out from the side of the titan's mouth.

He was at a perfect angle to jump down and slice the nape of the foul monster, yet his body remained frozen. His mind brought images that paralyzed him to the core. It was the same sight he was seeing in front of him, but the girl's vendor dress was replaced with the uniform of a garrison soldier. Her long, hazel hair turned black and instantly shorter like a boy's. The feminine features of her face changed into the very face of Garrus himself.

He can't move towards it, no matter how much he tried. His blades remained still, sweat dripping down the handles. The titan noticed a shadow in front of him by the roof and by the time it started to turn its bloodied head, the owner of the shadow was gone.

Garrus was trying to forget the memory. He was zooming past building after building trying to drown it out. He desperately attempted to replace the trauma with his personal mission to find his brother. He never noticed the tears of fear that have been going down his cheek, adrenaline blocking all feelings of depression. A structure of rubble greeted him as he approached the street corner, the remnants of the Tagapa household.

They were friends of the family, starting off as business partners with the Gatlings purchasing their furniture from time to time while the Tagapas hired his dad to repair tools and metal parts. Both families grew really close, often leading him to being teased as having a close relationship with the Tagapa's eldest daughter and his childhood friend, Shiu.

A house where he spent a good portion of his youth was now a pile of broken stone and wood. He ran towards the houses, hoping to find any sign of his brother in the rubble. He only found the hand of the household's matriarch, Mrs. Tagapa, who he thought was buried in the ground. But under closer look, blood flowed from the open end of the attached arm.

It was bitten off.

"Matthias! Matthias, where are you!" He was getting desperate. They titans have already gone through here. There was no possible way a 4 year old could hide well enough from these horrors. He continued to run across the street, approaching a sharp corner on the road.

"Matthias! Matthias answer me! Matthia- " A turn on the corner brought a sight that brought him to his knees.

A towering 14 meter titan stood only a short distance away. It had a disgustingly thin stomach that stretched with the outlines of human bodies, some with arms appearing like they struggled for their finals breaths, being eaten whole. Its face had a disturbingly round mouth, filled with an alternating mixture of gigantic molars and canines. Its eyes were excruciatingly small, black beads like an animal's. One of its sharp nailed hands hanged at its side, blood all over the tips of the fingers. In the other hand…

A small boy struggled to free himself, squirming in between the titan's two fingers.

Garrus' mind was in so much conflict. Fear was trying to eat its way down his spine, attempting to paralyze him again. His anger and desire to protect his brother brought his hands up to aim the 3DMG cables somewhere to launch him into the titan. The only thing left in his control were his eyes and his mouth.

"MATTHIAS! HOLD ON!"

The young boy stopped squirming for a while as he dangled above the titan's wide mouth. He looked around before looking down to see a young soldier that was his brother, looking at him with his blades drawn. His relaxed face from before was twisted in such fear and rage, something he did not recognize until he saw familiar, teary eyes. Matthias opened his mouth, a small and gentle voice that can still be heard from 15 meters in the air.

"Gary?"

The next events all happened in what seems to be hours, yet only a few seconds.

A small boy disappearing into a giant maw of teeth.

The sound of bone and flesh crunching.

Blood dripping down the titan's chin

Red filling the foggy vision of the young soldier.

A scream of agony and depression.

The muffled shout of his name being called out.

Blackening light that filled his world.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	5. Pain - Chapter 4

Pain – Chapter 4

"…is awake… Gary… Gary…"

A voice just kept pumping through his head. Pain ached through every side, feeling his skull will get crushed from pressure. Soft booms could be heard through the constant disorienting ring and occasional call of his name.

"Gary… Gary. GARY!"

Garrus eyes burst open in a sudden, light painfully entering his head from the sudden departure of darkness. His vision cleared up, the first he sees is his friend kneeling beside him, his own back leaning at the wall of a nearby building. His hand flew to his head, trying to relieve his throbbing head.

"Paul? Where… where are we? What happened?" Paul opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by the thunderous blast of a nearby cannon. The round flew through the air, hitting a titan on the legs as it passed a fork in the road a few hundred meters ahead. It fell face down, but continued to crawl inch by inch towards them.

"You were knocked out for a good ten minutes since we found you! The surviving cannon squads are trying our best to hold the titans at bay while the civilians run through the gate. What happened back there?"

Garrus tried to remind himself of what happened, when his mind started throbbing, accompanied by a painful sore at the back of his eyes. Nothing entered his memory, nothing but hurt.

"I… can't remember. I must have hit my head hard." Another two 10 meter classes came from the fork, walking slowly towards them.

"Can you fight, man?" Paul held out a hand for his friend to grab, who took it to be pulled up.

"Yes, I can take it. What we do we have to do?"

"The Corporal said we got to help out with this baby right here!" Patting on a cannon a few steps from both of them.

"They're short on living people at the moment, and we're one the remaining guys who have the know-how to load a cannon."

"Gatling! Skillen! Josik! Get that cannon loaded and ready NOW!"

Garrus shouted affirmative, taking a rammer beside him while another soldier cleaned the inside with a staffed sponge. Paul ran to take a cannonball from a pile nearby as Garrus pushed a bag of gun powder into the barrel. After securing the round deep inside the cannon, Paul fixed up the wicker at the end. Both young men stood behind the cannon, waiting for the corporal to give the order. The titans made it halfway through the road as they loaded the cannon

"Fire!"

All five cannons launched their high-explosive rounds down the street. Only 2 successfully hit their targets and the only confirmed kill being a much smaller 4 meter titan. Some soldiers began stepping away from the approaching titans, inching closer to the gate.

"You idiot! What were you aiming at?!" The Corporal angrily shouted at one of the gunners.

"We can't hit moving targets with these things!" The titans just kept closer and closer. Even Paul took a few steps towards the gate.

"Who cares?! Get the next round loaded now!" A few of the cannon engineers who had control of their body, including the both Garrus and Paul, started to reload their cannon again. The Gunner that the corporal shouted at remained petrified.

"I can't!" There was a deep clink of metal chains before the rumbling of concrete as the inner gate behind them began lowering itself. The gunners by the road stared in shock as the gate continued to go down.

"The gate is closing…" One soldier slowly turned his body and taking a few steps towards the gate before heading into a full sprint.

"No… They're leaving us behind!" A few soldiers began following the first's soldiers example, some others hesitating between staying and retreating.

"Hey! Return to your positions! That is an order! Get the cannons loaded and prepared for another strike!" The Commander turned to the two young soldiers who had just finished preparing their cannon's wicker. Garrus stepped back behind the cannon as Paul reported to their officer.

"Sir, gun loaded and re-" Heavy footsteps silenced his voice as everyone looked around for the source of the sound. Every step was like a cannon from a distance being fired, and the gunners were sure they were the last unit in the area that was operational. From a destroyed arch near the road fork, an odd 15 meter titan emerged. Its body was covered in some kind of brown carapace, white short hair and glowing yellow eyes on its head. Unlike the other titans, which keep their horrifying teeth usually visible, this aberrant didn't even have a visible mouth.

Everyone took a step back as the titan took a kneeling like position. Suddenly it burst into a sprint, running straight towards the gate and their position.

"W-w-what… is it d-doing?" One of the gunners ask, still staring in disbelief at the dangerously approaching titan. The Corporal was the first to regain his senses

"Fire!" The Cannons fired their rounds once more, one hitting the titan directly in the chest. But it just continued running, as if the round never hit it in the first place.

"What?! It's not working!" The titan just continued accelerating. It wasn't planning to eat them, but rather reach the other side of the inner gate before it closed.

"Run! Hurry!" The gunners didn't need to be told twice as they abandoned their positions and run towards the gate. Garrus was about to run towards the gate as well, but he noticed how near the titan was to them already. They would never make it in time. Paul was still standing at his position, his shock-filled face unresponsive. Garrus took hold of the waist of the still gunner, desperately getting them to move.

"Paul! Move out of the way! It's going to ram us!" He successfully pushed his friend out right before a shockwave brought by one the titan's feet thrown them up into the air and into the entrance of a nearby alley. Fragments of broken road, wall, and cannons scattered every, raining heavy, solid projectiles all over the area.

On the ground, Garrus tried to stand up but couldn't feel his left leg, a sharp piece of wood from a cannon wheel running right through it. He looked around to find Paul, only to find his friend under the very barrel of the cannon they were loading a few seconds ago. He limped to him, his own leg's pain drowned out by the need to see to his fellow soldier.

Paul's entire waist was being crushed by the cannon, the large mass of metal pushing right through his body. More pieces of wooden shrapnel was sticking out from his chest. Blood was splattered across the wall while lines of the red liquid ran from his mouth. His eyes were shut closed in pain as he groaned. Every breath he took was accompanied by a similar groan, clear signs his lungs were damaged.

Garrus knelt by his friend, trying to push the cannon off his waist, but it was too heavy for his weakened state to do anything. Paul opened his eyelids weakly, looking up to his friend as Garrus continued to push.

"Paul, stay with me. We're going to roll this thing off you, you hear me? Push on my mark!" Garrus continued to push but noticed Paul wasn't doing anything.

"Gary… I can't feel my arms, much more my legs. It hurts… everywhere…" Garrus fought to keep his tears inside, thinking it is not the sight his friend needed right now.

"Don't worry. The medics are just on the other side of this wall. I'll carry you while we fly over that damn thing. We'll be safe, I'm sure of it." Paul's drooping eyes just stared at his friend before he gave a short chuckle, scaring Garrus more than surprising him.

"You know… a scout veteran told me how dying soldiers… seem to know their time is up when they see their reflection… in the eyes of their comrades. I can't believe he was right." He began coughing up blood, some spilling into Garrus' white pants, who really couldn't care less about his uniform but couldn't worry more about his fading partner.

"Paul, that's just a rumor! You'll l-live, alright! I-I-I'll find a w-way." He couldn't help himself anymore. Garrus started tearing up. His partner-in-crime, his training-mate, his good friend, the one who seemed to always be smiling no matter what, was dying. There was no denial in him anymore, but he felt so useless that he can only stare and gawk.

"I think this is a better way to die… than getting chewed on. Not the glorious, falling-in-battle type of death that I thought of... where songs would be sung about me while women all over the walls wished for a second of this great… hero's time." Same old Paul. He's going down the way he lived. Garrus grinned through the tears.

"Y-y-you bastard. You sick, sick, bastard. You're dying and that's what you're thinking about?" Paul just laid his head down, and started to close his eyes.

"But you know what, man? You were right." A different smile shown from his face. Not the flirty grin he puts up or the stupid smirk when he forms stupid ideas. Just… a pleasant smile. "There was always that one girl in my mind that I couldn't shake off… no matter how hard I tried to forget…"

And his breath stopped. He died with a smile, refusing to let this world conquer who he was. Garrus just stood up, his face expressionless, tears ran dry. He looked at where the gate was, watching as titans walked through the massive hole.

They haven't noticed him yet but not for long. With 3DMG still intact, he launched himself up Wall Maria and into the docks where a last ship was loading who they can. As he walked closer to the boating area, his leg grew in pain more and more.

Battle lines were forming around the last boat. Some civilians gave up trying to board and started heading to Trost, either by walking, running, or horseback for the few rich. Garrus can see broken lines of cannons formed around the broken gate, trying their best to withstand the onslaught of titans. He walked up to one of the commanding officers before giving a salute. The Officer and the soldiers around stared at him, or rather his leg, some in disgust, and most in concern.

"Private Gatling, ready to ser-ARGH!" There was a sudden crunch in his leg as blood burst out from a newly formed crack. The wooden stake penetrated deeper than he thought, tearing through the bone. The pain was unbearable. Excruciating. It was if it was getting stung by thousands of wasps while smashed by a whole set of sledgehammers all at once.

The commander's concern turned to repulsion and distraught, instantly kneeling by the soldier at an attempt to calm his writhing body.

"Medic! I need a medic over here! Get him to the boat, now! He's just titan fodder over here!"

That was the last thing Garrus heard before his sight faded into darkness.

In a few seconds, he found himself conscious in a black setting, only being to see his own body. He walked around aimlessly, appearing to never even going anywhere. An image started forming in front of him, two figures taking shape.

His mother and father stood in front of him, their back turned. He called out to them, but he heard nothing come out. They both turned around, blood dripping down their eyes yet acting as if they were normal, or what one would consider normal if it wasn't for their faces. The older woman had a look of brokenness and hate, staring Garrus down with such anger.

"HOW. COULD. YOU. I trusted you! We trusted you! You were supposed to bring your brother back! Yet you let him die! In front of you, even!" Every word pierced Garrus in the heart, yet he remained even more confused as before. Brother? He didn't understand. What did he know about Matthias? While trying to think it through, his father stepped closer.

Never before had he seen an expression of disappointment and anger on the man who he called dad. The glares his father was throwing at him was sharper than the blades he carried.

"I thought you were a man. I had such high hopes for you. Hopes that you would be someone great. I was wrong. You are a failure. A shame to those who you call family and friends. You never became a man. You are less than an irresponsible child. You're a bastard!"

Garrus grew even more hurt and confused. Why were they angry at him? What did he do? Both figures faded as smaller one took its place, taking the form of his sister. Her head had a nasty hole, blood flowing out in strands. Her face showed fear and distrust, looking at him as if he were a titan. He tried to step closer to her, but she took two steps backwards, crying in distress.

"Why, Gary! Why did you leave him?! Why did you leave me?! You said you would protect me when you came back, that we would all be together again…" Garrus tried to shout ' _I did! I was! And I will bring us together again_!' but no words came. He tried to reach for his sister again, this time reaching for a strand of her hair before being pounded painfully by several images, forcing him to close his eyes. He saw the rubble in the kitchen, Venus laying on the ground, her eyes shut closed.

As he opened his eyes, still unable to process what he has seen, he saw a large crowd of men and women wearing the same uniform he was. Their faces were darkened as they looked at him with blades in their hands. He can remember a few of them as he looked around. Some were fellow cadets from the 99th, but they had bloodied and severed arms and legs. He recognized Lieutenant Alawak, a large wound running through her glare-filled face. He saw _her_ , the girl in a scout's uniform, bloodied with a large wooden stake puncturing through her chest, also giving eyes filled with hatred.

When he turned, he saw Paul on his broken feet, his lower body completely battered. Marks of blood was around his smirk, one filled with hostility and malice, his eyes reflecting the same emotions.

"They always said we have to trust our comrades in the field. And I did. I put my life in your hands like you placed yours in mine. And for what?! I saved you! You couldn't even push a damn cannon off me. Then you leave me there to die, doomed to become titan chow!" Garrus pain and confusion grew and grew as every soldier around him shouted at him, forcing him to cover his ears from the pain. Yet he can hear every stabbing word Paul said.

"I thought you were my friend!"

" _I am!"_

"I believed that you would always watch my back!"

" _I did!"_

Paul raised his fist, the smirk turned to a snarl of gritting teeth. He ran towards Garrus, the fist turning into bone like the rest of his body started to turn, along with all the other soldiers.

"I trusted a TRAITOR!"

When his punch reached Garrus, another set of images rocked his mind, sending him to the ground. Painful pictures shone in his eyes. He saw cannons firing by the gate, a titan running towards them, Legs under a cannon, a calm smile on Paul's face.

It all stopped and silence returned. Garrus was already in a fetal position when regained control of himself. His environment still black. The pain in his heart remained, and he still did not understand why they spoke of such.

Streaks of red started appearing throughout the black blanket. Some started becoming drops while some continued to flow, forming a shape. The markings of the red liquid formed something like a chin, the very top lied red outlines of teeth. Garrus followed one trail that kept doing the chin, into what appears to be a neck before heading right down his feet.

And to his surprise, he saw Matthias sitting on the floor. He did not look like the others. There was no wounds, no blood coming from any area. He also held that same face he had when his baby brother looked at him curiously. Garrus sat down to his brother's level, still wondering why he felt so much guilt looking at him. The young child turned his sideways by a tiny bit, biting one of his fingernails.

Garrus was still confused with everything that happened so far. He could not make sense of it all. Until Matthias spoke one word.

"Gary?"

The tearing in his heat burst in pain a thousand fold. These images that formed in his mind were more like real-live memories replaying over and over again. He twisted on the ground, incapable of controlling himself as they all flashed.

The Rubble.

The Hand.

The Titan.

The Teeth.

The Blood.

Blood. Blood everywhere. It dripped down through all the black walls of the room. It covered him. It was everywhere. From the blood arose a monster. One with hidden face, only teeth seen. It was titan, but it was… shorter. 3 meters. Like the one from the alley. Its face finally cleared, revealing the head of the 12 meter by the gate at the first time they witnessed someone eaten.

He pulled, struggled and fought to get his body moving, but he just remained still. The titan grabbed him with both its hand, edging him closer and closer to its mouth. He tried screaming, cursing, and crying even, but no sound came out. Only silence by the tightening of his throat.

 _Chomp._

Garrus almost jumped out of bed with a stir, sweat covered his entire body. His breathing was heavy, taking in large gulps of air before releasing it out. His hands were shaking as they held onto the bed's frame, digging his nails into the wood. Where was he? He looked around to see he was in a small room, the symbol of the Garrison on the wall. A small lamp was lit on top of a table to his left. The small window to his side revealed the darkness of night, with some light coming from the torches outside.

He felt like there was someone beside him. He turned to his right to Venus, a bandaged wrapped around her head. She was sitting on a chair beside his bed, looking at him worryingly.

"Gary? Are you okay?" She tried to reach him before he flinched an inch away from her, looking at her in distress as his breathing increased.

"Gary?! You're scaring me! What's wrong with you?" He look at his sister again. No open hole in her head. No blood. Just her, not scared of him but scared for him. He suddenly lunged forward, embracing Venus with a tight, shaking hug.

"I'm sorry, Vivi. I'm sorry. I'm sorry I left you. I'm-" He was interrupted as Venus returned the hug, burying her face onto his chest.

"I'm okay, Gary. A little bump to the head, but fine." She giggled a bit as she tried to soothe her brother. She was not used to him being so jittery, so petrified. Venus can tell something was wrong.

"You look like you had a nightmare. A bad one. Mama and Papa said that when you have bad dreams, you just continue to hug someone until it all goes away." Garrus was about to relax until he remembered his parents. Where are they? Were they all right?

The door suddenly opened to reveal his father head, looking worried but then filled with relief after seeing Garrus. His mother soon followed, covering her face as she found her baby boy again. Both parents tried to hold back tears as they ran to their son's bed, but failed when the fact he was awake hit both of them again.

"GARRUS!" His mother was the first to hug her son, causing him a little pain in the chest but that was dwarfed by the peace he found in his mom's hugs. His father pulled a chair nearby to sit by the bed, his hands grabbing his son's uninjured left arm.

"We were worried sick! You came onto the last boat with us, in such pain I couldn't even look at you for a few seconds before screaming." His mother must have had an endless supply of tears, as he lost count how many times she had cried on him since he came back to Shiganshina.

Shiganshina. The Gate. Mat-

His train of thought was interrupted by the squeezing of his hand by his father, who looked at him with such joy.

"We seriously thought we were going to lose you. The amount of blood you lost was astounding. It's a miracle you survived. When they said you lost your leg, we assumed that you would soon follow. But we held on to you, Gary. We knew you were a fighter." Garrus, though felt comforted by his words, was confused about what he meant by him losing a leg. Right before the memory returned to him.

He pulled his sheets up slowly, seeing a bandage around his left knee that was once connected to his foot. It all made sense why he felt so sore in his lower body. He didn't really know what to think about it as he stared at the bloody stub. Despair since he can't fight anymore? Anger at the titans for taking his leg away? Relief that his foot was the only part of him that perished? He just stared at it blankly before his father pulled the blanket back down his feet, covering it once again.

"Now is not the time for you to think about that. You are still in recovery, the wound still a bit fresh. And don't worry about being a limp for the rest of your life. The Garrison has given you this wooden prosthetic" His father raising a peg-like looking piece of wood "for you to wear once it heals up."

Garrus had to ask where they were. He still had no idea where in the walls could they be.

"Dad, where are we?"

"We are in Trost, more specifically a hospital. You were out for a whole 3 days. Vivi was in charge of making sure you drank lots of water while your mom and I did what we can to help our fellow refugees." His mother gave a sad look outside the window, only now revealing a sea of tents.

"You were one of the only garrison to make it out of Shiganshina alive. By the time we reached Trost, titans already swarmed out of the district and began to roam into the rest of Wall Maria." His train of thought suddenly started up again.

Shiganshina. The Gate. Matthias. The Titan.

"Matthias." He gave a small whisper, but it can be heard by the other three occupants in the room. Everyone stiffened as they heard the name, silence resounding in between all of them. His parent's eyes saddened, looking down on the ground. Venus turned to stare into the wall, her eyes revealing a similar depression.

Garrus suddenly crawled into a fetal position, tucking his head under his arms, hiding in shame.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly. His mom looked up a bit, putting her hand on his back.

"Garrus, it's not your fau- "

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" His chants started getting louder, his pillow getting soaked by the tears falling. His voice was so broken, so full of despair, so saturated with guilt.

He was weak. He was a coward. He was a failure. He just kept crying out, more emotion entering every apology.

"I'm sorry! I'm s-sorry! I'M SORRY!" Both his parent only watched in pain, their hearts breaking by the sight of their eldest in ruin. Venus was the first move, getting off her chair and squeezing her brother, tears also falling from her eyes. It disturbed her seeing the strongest boy she knew wrapped in himself like a fearful baby and she felt so powerless, not knowing what to do.

The Gatling parents soon joined their daughter in doing their best to comfort Garrus, as his shouts of apologies turned to stuttering whispers, drowning in hiccups and tears. Their eyes were also waterlogged, feeling the same despair of helplessness, just being able to hug him and nothing more.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry… I'm s-s-sorry…"

A garrison soldier quietly opened the room, about to ask them to be quieter until he saw the entire family at the bed, his fellow soldier's face in deep anguish. Even if he was stationed in Trost, it was almost as if he felt a fraction of what they have experienced in Shiganshina just by watching them. And it was already a horrible feeling. He silently closed the door, trying to keep his mind from being too disturbed.

Once again, the Gatling family was reunited in an embrace, but their tears were now filled with brokenness than joy, and eerily lacked one more member.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	6. Change - Chapter 5

Change - Chapter 5

Trost: 846

Garrus sat by a small table as he held the tied-up note containing his new orders in his gloved hand, awaiting to be opened. But recently, he has been having conflicted feelings on his stand in the military. There was a time where he was proud to shout the whole world that he was a loyal soldier to humanity. That, despite being a garrison soldier, he would still face death for the advancement of mankind.

That was before the Fall of Shiganshina. He was already shaken to the core, a fear of titans developed and rooted deep inside. But the soldier still was willing to follow the crown after the demise of Wall Maria. He trusted that every order, every dead soldier that held the line in Wall Maria was worth the lives they saved. His faith in the human order and government remained strong.

Until the massacre they called a counter-attack.

 _3 months earlier…_

It has been a half a year since the Gatlings escaped to the Trost District. Through the combined efforts of Garrus and his parents, they were able to buy a small slice of meat bread to celebrate Venus' birthday. The young girl was elated beyond reason, and a little guilty, that they were to afford such a treat. All the older members of the family made a silent agreement not to tell her they did not eat for the day, focused on making this a special day for her despite all that happened.

Despite ten thousand people losing their lives in the retreat, the army saved a huge percentage of the Marian population. Unfortunately, that put heavy pressure on the already strained food supply of the inner walls, not to mention the lack of shelter, clothes, and other basic necessities other than water. Fortunately, they were able to secure a small room by a boarding house near the inner gate. Though it was a far cry from their old house, it was much better than tents littered around the refugee camps.

There were only two beds, but Garrus insisted his parents take one while his sister take the other. After being released from the hospital, he reported in as an active soldier to the Trost Division of the Garrison despite on-going recovery of his lost leg. He reassured his family that he would just sleep in the barracks since they gave lodgings to soldiers.

Due to the massive influx of refugees, any spare garrison from wall Sina, along with dismayed military police, were moved to the Wall Rose districts to provide order. That forced the soldiers to usually hot bunk, sometimes two sharing the same bed at the same time. But it was better than nothing. However, the garrison and military police seemed to grind against each other, both branches not seeing eye-to-eye in many aspects.

To deal with the food shortages, all refugees from Shiganshina, including Garrus' family, were sent to the fields outside Trost to help the massive farming project to feed everyone. Garrus was mostly assigned to either watch guard for both cannon duty and over the refugees or bureaucratic paper work, as he was still using a crutch for the first 4 months while getting used to his new prosthetic. Afterwards, he started walking quite normally most of the time. Most of his assignments were menial, but he paid no mind. If it freed up more capable soldiers for important roles he couldn't do, he was willing to go through guarding and paper work.

The Garrison was going through a revolutionary change. Most finally realized that the threat they face is actually real, not a distant danger. More and more garrison took their drills and details seriously, almost every wall guard on their toes as they monitored titan movement. His father found an extra source of income in helping maintain and repair weapons and equipment.

Even with all the new change and adjustments, humanity found it difficult to sustain its current food supply. The farming project showed little change in the situation, with winter being a large hindrance. A few hundred refugees have already died from frost.

The Gatlings were no exception to those worried about the food shortage. It became increasingly harder to buy bread and vegetables for the family. Their main concern was making sure Venus had a steady supply of nutrition, though she was not aware of it. When she asked, Garrus would often say that he ate at the barracks earlier that day, which was a half-truth. Part of his rations unknowingly went to her.

If there was one thing Venus hates, it's her being a nuisance to people. She sometimes goes with her friends her age who survived Shiganshina around Trost, and she unconsciously felt burdened by some of the words she overhears from the local Rosian Garrison. Though not all of them share the same outlook, a lot of Garrison soldiers from Trost had their lives disrupted from normal routine, one way or another. One of her friends was almost beat up because of trying to defend the humanity of the refugees after a few guards made inhumane comments on the situation.

She didn't eat that day, causing much concern to her parents. Garrus only learned about it the next day, luckily with the parents convincing her to continue eating. He knew some of the Trost garrison who would wish a few more people were eaten while escaping Wall Maria and it really pushed his patience to the boundaries. Some of them didn't know he was there that day and speak out loud regarding how useless the refugees were. Times like those sometimes bring the idea to his mind that humanity deserved to suffer if they act like this all the time.

"Wow! I-I-I'm… wow. Thank you so much!" She ran to hug her parents and her brother. At 11, she was starting to get taller and more mature. She was only a few inches shorter than their mother and a head shorter than her father. Garrus was around the same height of his dad, maybe an inch taller. Her dark brown hair continued to grow long, much to the convenience to anyone else who sees her and her mother in one place. It reached the lower portion of her shoulder blades, tied into a ponytail most days.

As she took the slice in her wooden plate, she hesitated to take a bite, looking up to her family siting on the small table with her.

"Do you want some? I want to share it with you." It was tempting. Garrus has only tasted meat bread twice in his life, way before he joined the military. But he'd be damned before taking something specially reserved for his sister

"It's your 11th birthday. This is yours and yours alone. Just for today, of course." He ended with a laugh, just to reassure her that her family will not starve to death tonight. Their parents gave similar nods, her mother waving her hand at her to start eating it.

She took a small portion of the treat with her fork, letting it reach her mouth. The taste of beef and sugared bread swirled around her tongue, her face smiling in delight as she ate. That sight was more than worth not eating for one day for the other three family members. Garrus laughed as she gave a quiet, happy sigh.

"I guess your day was made then. For gift giving, I'll go first." Reaching through his bag, he found a hand sized box that he had saved for this occasion. Just as he was about to give it to her, a knock on the door got their attention. Garrus stood up to answer it, opening the door to reveal a blond-haired man with a stoic face. Garrus then brought his fist to his chest in salute.

"Corporal Dietrich, sir!" The soldier then also gave a similar salute. Ian Dietrich was one of the young, upcoming soldiers in the garrison, two years his senior. He sometimes shared guard duty with him from time to time. Not a joking fellow, but not a pain as well.

"At ease, Private Gatling. I did not expect you to be here." Garrus put down his fist, body relaxing in a more normal posture.

"I asked for leave from the barracks for tonight, sir. It's my sister's birthday." Dietrich raised an eyebrow as he looked inside the room. Seeing the actions of his senior, Garrus took a step back, allowing him full view of the residence. A young girl and her parents were looking at the new arrival from a small dining table. The Corporal also noticed a small piece of sweet bread on the plate of the girl.

"Ah. My apologies for the intrusion and my greetings." He gave a short bow at the family. "But I have a circulatory issue for all refugee families from Shiganshina living in the Springs Boarding House." Corporal Ian handed Garrus a letter, with Garrus giving a nod in return. The senior soldier turned to the civilian family.

"May I speak with Private Gatling for a while?" The parents look to each other in curiosity before giving a nod. Garrus stepped outside with Ian as he shut the door behind him. Snow fell outside the building, the cold temperature eating its way through the windows. Both looked to each other, breaths visible as puffs of clouds, before the corporal spoke.

"Garrus, I highly recommend that your family reads the letter after your celebrations, much preferably when the girl gets to sleep. With the reactions I have been having from the people we have been giving these letters to, it doesn't look like good news." Garrus then gave a look of uncertainty in the letter he was holding.

"Is there something I should know, Ian?" The blonde man was about to speak before he stopped himself and closed his mouth. After thinking for a while, Dietrich spoke again.

"It's nothing that I haven't found out about until today. You might have received word if news reached the barracks earlier. I still think you should read it with your family after your celebrations. I don't want to spoil your mood, and you don't want that." He gave a salute again, the private returning the gesture.

"Gatling."

"Sir Dietrich, sir." Ian then took his leave and approached their neighbors, pulling out a similar letter. Garrus once again stared at the letter with a mixture of emotions. It was obviously not good news, otherwise his senior wouldn't have told him to read after Venus' party. But he also said that it was something passed today, so he wasn't that far behind the news with the other soldiers.

Garrus opened the door to his family's room and approached the table. His family still watched him in curiosity and slight concern. Garrus pulled out a chair and smiled again, handing his father the letter.

"He said we can read it later. It's nothing anything too urgent for us to miss." He reassured his family while patting the hand of his mother, who shared a suspicious gaze with his father on both him and the letter. Venus still looked in curiosity, wondering what it was all about. Garrus, wanting to make the atmosphere light again, turned back to his sister.

"As I was saying, I got you this present." He brought out a rough box from is bag underneath the chair, diverting his sisters full attention to the gift.

"What is it? What is it?" He was about to answer before looking at his parents again. They were still a bit cautious about what was happening and obviously conflicted over the letter. Not to mention his gift wasn't exactly child friendly. He could kill two birds with one stone at this situation.

"I'll show it to you outside. We can use it out there." He grinned at Venus as she gave a smile and began to look for her scarf. Garrus edged closer to his parents, who were a bit surprised at this action.

"You both can read the letter while were out. I'll read it afterwards. Just don't show it to her or react to it until tomorrow. I'll knock on the door 3 times to let you hide it before we get in." He whispered. Both parents nodded in agreement and played their part in making the occasion jolly by smiling at their daughter, who now had a white scarf wrapped around her neck, slightly covering her mouth.

"We'll be back in a while."

"Bye!"

"Have fun, kids!"

"Don't be out too long in the cold."

Garrus closed the door as they walked side-by-side to the outdoors. The area was lit with torches despite the cold, and the snow only covered parts of the courtyard. Venus continued to stare at both Garrus and her gift in his hand, wondering where they were going and what was inside. They reached the courtyard outside the boarding house before they sat on a few steps by the entrance.

He gave his sister the small, rectangular box for her to open. As she did, her smile turned into an excited grin as she gazed upon a wooden dagger.

"Happy Birthday, Vivi. I got my friend to carve that. It's similar to the things we use for practice on hand-to-hand combat." She gave an excited squeal as she held the dagger on her left hand, slowly moving it around. The box came with a small holster for the mock weapon that she wore like a strap bag. The young girl then stood up and moved it a little faster, as if there was a target Garrus couldn't see in the air. It was sloppy child strikes, but then again, she is a child. She then turned to Garrus again, holstering the dagger to her side before running up to him and giving a warm tackle-like-hug.

"Thank you, Gary! Thank you so much! This is great! I can't wait to show Mikasa, Eren, and Armin this!" Garrus gave a small laugh as he returned the hug before patting her head.

"Remember to hide it, though. Some Garrison may feel a bit iffy with a girl carrying a weapon around, even if it is wood. And don't get me started on those snobby unicorns." Garrus shared his disdain about the military police with her before. Venus gave a small giggle as she nodded her head.

"That's what the holster is for, right?" Garrus gave a short nod.

"Right. But for now, since there is no one around, want to know how to handle it like a soldier?"

To say she was excited was like saying a titan is not very big. They spent a few minutes learning how to handle a real blade if she ever got one, where and how to slash and stab, and a little, boring etiquette. Garrus made sure, however, that she would not point or use it against anyone who did not endanger her, even if it was a wooden dagger. He made the point that it could still hurt someone, badly if done right. She nodded again, with a bit more respect for the toy-weapon.

They headed back towards their room, a holster on the side of the young girl. Garrus knocked on the door three times before opening the door. His mom and dad were at the table, giving them both smiles as their children entered.

"Welcome back. So what did Garrus give y-" His mother smile turned into surprised gape before becoming a frown. "Is that a knife?"

Garrus held up his hands in surrender.

"It's wooden! It's just like a toy." His mother continued her look.

"I taught her the important things, like how she should not point it anyone and such." Leaving the part of teaching her how to fight with it, for the sake of Venus' ownership over the dagger.

His mom still gave a disappointed before sighing in defeat. His father just watched the ordeal in entertainment and laughed.

"Let her be a child, Jayna. Sure, it may not be a doll or a stuffed animal, but Venus will always be our one-of-a-kind daughter."

Whatever news they read from the latter, Garrus observed that they were good in hiding what they were feeling about. They were quite more cheerful than they were when they started the celebrations, giving tighter and frequent hugs.

Both parents also had a gift for Venus. Her mother gave her a small, brown strapped pouch while her father gave her a pair of thick, leather gloves, which unfortunately cannot fit her yet. But she didn't really care if she had gotten gifts. Joy glowed from the young girl's eyes as she spent a wonderful time with her family. This had been the best thing that has happened to her since they moved to Trost.

It was getting late and everyone needed to sleep. Garrus would have to report early in the morning to start his rounds, while the other three are scheduled to head to the fields to tend the crops. Venus hugged them all for one last time before her parents tucked her into bed. While doing so, Garrus got the letter from his father and took a seat by the table to read what was so important about this parchment.

 _TO ALL READING THIS MESSAGE_

 _The time has come for us to take back what we lost from the titans! Humanity is preparing a massive counter-attack that will push the titans out of Wall Maria and back into the outside the world. To make this attack possible, all able bodied adult refugees from Wall Maria are to report to their local military headquarters to arm themselves for the quest to retake your homes! This is a glorious time for mankind! For the first time, we will be victorious over those monsters! We will avenge all those who have died in the retreat to Wall Rose. You will take back your homes, your businesses, your lands, and your lives! No longer will we accept the suffering brought by the…_

Garrus dropped the letter onto the table. He could not read anymore. The rest of the letter was just full of glory hunting. He was there when the gates broke down. There was no possible way that they can repair the gates in such a short time. He had no idea how the crown planned to fix giant, titan sized holes that released the very enemies that exist only to eat them. He looked to the bed of his sister, Venus fast asleep with a smile on her face. As his parents reached the table, their true expression started to form through their masks. Distress. Confusion. Fear. All three of them shared those feelings.

No wonder Ian told him to read the letter after Venus' birthday.

The next day, they had to tell Venus about it before they headed to the center of the refugee camps for the announcement. Better hear it from her own family than a crier. She only nodded through the news, growing uncharacteristically silent.

Garrus felt half-relieved and half-frustrated while standing by the stage near the town plaza. At least Venus had one day to enjoy herself, free from the influence of titan dominion. But all good things must come to an end. The military police were in charge of the entire conscription. The attack was to happen in a week.

This made Garrus even more suspicious about the plan. There was basically no time to train the refugees. One garrison soldier actually asked about this to one of the lead MPs. He said that the sheer number of people would be too many for the titans to defeat and that the best soldiers from the Garrison and the Scouting Legion would join and be the main striking power of the attack.

This caused some garrison soldiers to look down in despair. The reason why many people picked the garrison was, other than the fact they can't join the military police, was to fight titans from the safety of the walls. With the walls in-between them and the titans gone, morale for those who will be sent on the attack will be incredibly low. They were not scouts. They had little to no idea how to fight on the ground.

A few garrison glared at the MPs. Apparently, they will handle the establishment of order and training of the refugees, supplying further assistance for the future victory. In shorter words, they were not going along with the main force.

Families with children below twelve were allowed to keep one parent behind. After a long and painful debate on who would stay with Venus, Jayna Gatling heartbreakingly gave her position to fight to her husband, Christopher Gatling, who wrote his name on the conscription papers. Not to mention that he was required to go as his blacksmithing skills will be needed in repairing the weapons. No tears have fallen between both of them, who just stared hard at the list where the man wrote his name.

Garrus heard the news about his parents', or rather his father's, conscription. He went up to them and told him that he would make sure he and his father came back, whether in victory or defeat. A few hours later, while the refugees continued to write down their names while others trained with the MPs, the garrison opened up there booth and list for the soldiers who would be required to join and for those who, for some reason, want to volunteer. Garrus was not on the list of those required, much to his surprise with being a Marian native. Some soldiers who had their names on the conscription list were just in as much distress as the refugees, one of the vomiting over a patch of snow.

As he was about to sign on to the volunteer paper, he was denied by a military police recruiter by the booth. He was in deep, inner turmoil. He was a soldier. His father was not. How could he protect him out there if he remained here? He angrily inquired why he cannot join, and was answered with two reasons why. One was he was a cannon operator. That brought him to demand why that would be a reason he cannot go, as cannons should be used in the assault anyway. They said that the list of those required already had enough of the soldiers who can operate cannons, and some needed to stay behind to equip the hundreds of new cannons that will be placed on top of the walls.

The last reason was because he was disabled. He apparently "accomplished his true service to humanity" by losing his leg to the titans and that he needed to stay here to support those who will still fulfill that task. He was getting really tired of the MPs bullcrap. He asked if he could replace one of the cannon operators required to go, one preferably with a family to return to. The young soldier argued that he can still load and fix a ground cannon, as he did in Shiganshina, despite having a peg leg for a foot. He said the last part a little louder so that a few Garrison could support his motion.

But he was still denied and told to move aside. He then went to one the Garrison captains and asked him to replace one of them. The captain knew him and heard about his plea and said he will do what he can. Unfortunately, he returned fruitless, saying he cannot change what the MPs have placed.

For 6 days, this continued. Garrus tried to find ways to join the expeditionary force, trying to seek every loophole there is. But it appeared hopeless.

For 6 days, his father was sent to the training grounds on how to handle a long 4 meter pike and short sword. Ancient methods of fighting titans when they first appeared, they were designed for at least one person in an entire platoon to strike a lucky hit at a titan while everyone else died around him. His mother just remained quiet through the week, barely saying a word.

Venus distracted herself by staying with her friends, though Garrus has seen her alone, striking the air up and pretending she had 3DMG on, as if she was fighting a titan. Though it looked like she was playing, there was stress and pain in her grunts when she sliced the imaginary monsters. It was as if she was using it to vent herself, being frustrated she can't do anything again.

Garrus gave up on the 6th night. He remained silent as he entered the boarding house room to be with his dad for one more night. The Family was all seated by the table again, this time with no merriment happening. Suddenly, his father smiled and looked under the bed of him and his wife.

"Wait here. I have something I want to show all of you." He got out of his seat and started searching through the other bags and belongings under the bed. He pulled a parcel out, which was surprising to all of them, much more to his wife who recognized the bag.

"Wait! I thought they threw out all our belongings before we got into the boat?" Her husband gave a sheepish grin, but they can see amusement in his eyes.

"I hid it under my shirt and I acted much fatter than I was. Obviously, it worked like a charm." Both the blacksmith and the herb farmer shared a laugh.

"You haven't changed since the day you asked my father for my hand in marriage by pulling out a ring from your shoe. You made that stupid excuse that your foot was itchy when you weren't able to pull it out immediately."

"In my defense, it might have gotten stolen if I placed in my pocket and lost if I placed it under my shirt or pants. Let us not go to other possibilities." The children then joined the laughter as their father opened the parcel. Inside was two unique items.

One was a pair of black, thick, leather smithy gloves. It was the same pair he has used every day in Shigansina. The children can see sloppy stitches and well-knit repairs.

"I'm pretty sure one reason why I married your mother was because she can take up any piece of torn rag and turn into a something a human can wear. Give a bit more rag, and she can give clothes to titans." They all had a soft laugh while he earned a light shove in the head by the older woman.

"These gloves were with me since I dreamed of becoming a blacksmith when I was around Venus' age. My fingers were too small back then to fit into the glove nicely and that led to many unfortunate accidents. In and out of the forge" He gave a soft chuckle as he placed it on the table.

The other was an oddly colored forge hammer. It had copper and gold colored head, a sturdy dark wooden body, and a musky yellow handle.

"I don't know if this is true, but my mentor told me that this hammer has been passed down from generation to generation of blacksmith, dating past the arrival of the titans." Shock and Awe displayed on the faces of Garrus and Venus. There aren't many things other than illegal books that date past the age of the Walls. He and his wife only shared a smile at their children's reactions.

"It is made out of a special type of alloy, metals found from lands far away. That body material is a very rare type of hardened wood, stronger than stone. Lastly, the handle carries the essence of blacksmiths from before the fall, symbolizing the preserving of knowledge." He gave a small smile, remembering the inspiration given by his mentor in regards to this relic.

"Unlike other pre-wall relics, this is not something easily broken. I have used it in the smithy when there was an emergency like my tools suddenly broke and the end products that have been created by this hammer never failed to deliver." He look to both of them, holding onto the two items.

"This hammer symbolizes the golden age of humans and the hope we will return to it once again, while my gloves are but a remnant of my legacy as a simple blacksmith, blessed with a loving family."

"Garrus." He turned to his eldest son, the pair of gloves in his hand. "I cannot express the joy I feel on seeing how far you have grown as a man. You have a heavy duty upon you, my son. Being a soldier, despite knowing the very enemy that lies before you, is a duty many people take for granted. If it wasn't for the soldiers who died in Shiganshina, fewer people who have made it out alive. If it wasn't for the many scouts who died in their attack on the titans, we never would've known so much about them, along with new ways to fight them. What you have committed yourself to is something that may put you in the brink of death, but it is also a responsibility to ensure our survival. I'm glad you know this." Garrus held back tears. It wasn't time. Why was his dad saying these things?

"Dad, calm down. What are you-" His father held up his hand, showing he was not finished.

"You are a cannon operator. You are the first line of defense against them. Though many people say cannons are useless, you possibly save tens of lives of your fellow soldiers who would have died fighting a titan head on. We are fighting a war of attrition, my son. To win against the titans, we must preserve ourselves and who we are. And that is why I give you these gloves. They protect me from the dangers of the forge, much like you protect humanity, including your comrades, from the dangers of the titans."

As he handed the gloves to Garrus, tears slowly rolled down the young man's cheeks. The young soldier took the gloves and wore them on his hands, them fitting comfortably around his fingers.

"I know you tried your hardest to fight with me for this offensive. But truth be told, I am more at peace knowing you will stay. Do not think I blame you. I never did. Not for what happened Shiganshina, and not for here. You will always be my little soldier boy." A tear dropped from his father's eye as he gave a sad smile.

"My dearest Venus," His father then turned to his only daughter with the hammer in his hands. "You are the closest thing I have to an apprentice. But that is not why I hand this hammer to you. I have told you before that a blacksmith does not create something out of thin air. We take something without much form and turn it into what we desire it to be. Either a tool for construction, a weapon for destruction, armor for protection, or restoration of what something used to be."

Venus nodded, remembering the one the lessons her father gave her. Her father gently placed his hand on her face.

"You have become such a beautiful young lady. I see a great future ahead of you. There is so much you can do. For yourself, for your mother, for your brother, for your friends, for the people around you, and for humanity. And that will be your struggle. Like a metal ingot, you might not have a form yet. There are so many things you can become. But a blacksmith creates from it what is desired, whether from our own want or what is required by others. And though you are metal, you are also your own blacksmith. You decide what you become, but it is intertwined with what you think you should be and what you are needed to be. Your brother has chosen his path, one of protection. You will soon pick yours, but no one knows exactly when. Remember this hammer, remember your potential, remember who you are, and remember who you wish to be."

As he handed the hammer to Venus, her silence was broken by loud sobs as she put the hammer down first and almost tackled her father, crying into his shirt. Garrus followed, his arms wrapping his father from behind, wiping his tears onto his shoulder. The blacksmith held one hand to his daughter's back while another took hold of his son's head. Both children slowly stopped their crying, small smiles appearing in their faces as they held on to this memory.

While both were letting go of their father, their mother slowly got off her chair and walked to her husband. Both remained silent, looking at each other in the eyes before the man started speaking.

"I have nothing else to give but-" His wife shushed him through a finger unto his lips, a gentle smile forming on her face.

"And there is nothing else I want. You have given yourself to me on the day you gave me my wedding ring and there is nothing else I want in this world. These past 19 years have been full hardship and pain, but it was living to me, not just surviving. Everything I want to say has been said on the altar, and everything you said has stayed with me since that day." Tears started falling from both their eyes as they gazed into one another, holding each other's faces in their hands.

They gently leaned in for a kiss, the same way they did when they both said "I do". Garrus and Venus have seen their parents kiss before and it bothered them sometimes like any other child, but this was different. They couldn't help but smile as they watched. It had a certain aura that romance tries to replicate but can never fully do so. It was not perfect. It was very flawed. But it was human.

And people wonder where Garrus gets his poetic side from.

 _At the present_

They never even found a body. Even a trace of his unit. Just… blood.

It made it so hard for him to open the letter. The counter-attack was a complete contradiction to everything his father said. Were the sacrifices of those who died in Shiganshina in vain? Should they have just left everyone behind if this was to be their fate anyway? It hurt to think about it.

But his duty as soldier remained. He was a protector, a guardian for humanity. He looked at the gloves on his hands, once again. He sees the stitches and the patches. They have to suffer so that a man's hand can be safe. Despite what he might think, he still has a responsibility to humanity.

He takes a small blade by the table and opens the parchment.

As he read it, Garrus did not know what to think of the assignment as he looked at in surprise. This was new.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	7. Turn - Chapter 6

Turn – Chapter 6

"Uh, sir? Is this the right place?"

Garrison soldiers have the certainty that one of their duties would be to protect and watch over the walls. Personal guard, however, was something they did not usually expect. That was more of a job for the military police. Garrison are trained to fight titans from atop the walls, while the MPs are more suited to keeping security and order amongst humans.

Yet, here was Garrus, confused and intrigued as he re-read his assignment once again while standing in front of a large, run-down mansion. It would have passed as a noble's estate if it wasn't for the pieces of metal around everywhere, the aged, dull walls filled with vines, and a lack of green gardens. Still, the place looked like a functional home for anyone.

"I have to agree with uptight here, Gary. I'm having doubts, myself."

It has been a month since Garrus has been in charge of his own cannon team, the 84th Trost cannon crew, and he is still getting used to it. However, most cannons are still in this process of being manufactured, so they don't really have a permanent emplacement to be assigned and shared shorter shifts with other cannon squads. One of the recently formed squads, he has two soldiers under his team. One was an anxious, thin, short-haired redhead with glasses in-front of his blue eyes. The other was a nonchalant, shorter girl with sharp, green eyes, her dark blond hair tied into a military bun with a few strands loose behind her ears.

Ottis Hayward was a stiff-necked, awkward new arrival from the 100th training squad, rushed into early graduation to replace loses suffered during the fall of Wall Maria. He tries his best to maintain seriousness and a professional attitude, much to the dismay and slight annoyance of Garrus. Combined with a stutter and questionable lack of self-confidence, attempts to look serious didn't really work out. After being with the team for a month, he relaxed slightly but remains awkward from time to time. Ottis is responsible for cannon logistics and reloading.

Kela Trumbonsky was a 99th training squad graduate from the northern training division. While she has confidence, she is mostly apathetic to action in many areas of military life, such as respect for higher command. Garrus was able to win her respect after a few weeks of squabble, assisted with the fact that he is a fellow 99th batch mate and is serving actively with a prosthetic. Though she finds problems caring about other things, her aiming with a cannon is parallel to no one Garrus knows. As such, Kela is positioned as the squad's spotter and targeting officer.

"This is the exact location Lieutenant Brzenska passed down to us during the briefing. If it is of any consolation, I'm just as confused as you guys."

The trio stood in-front of the large, closed doorway. Apparently, a local inventor named James Carters requested for an audience and maybe security detail from the garrison, more preferably a cannon operator. Normally, such a request would be denied, due to the shortage of military personnel in the first place. Yet military command has approved of such, and sent an entire squad to the assignment, adding to Garrus' confusion.

They remained standing outside the house, the two subordinates continued to stare into the back of their team leader. He turned his head to the side, giving a sheepish smile to him squadmates. Leadership was still something he was trying to develop.

"So… I truthfully don't know what to do right now. We either wait out here or try to call the attention of the household. Or maybe…"

Kela rolled her eyes before shoving Garrus towards the door with one of her hands.

"Go and knock, Gary. It's not that hard." Garrus gave an annoyed glare at the spotter. Meanwhile, Ottis shuffled uncomfortably, trying to say something.

"B-but maybe the inventor is doing something, sir. We were tasked to do security d-detail, so we should just let him be after all. Just my opinion, sir…" Garrus thought about it for a moment while Kela gave an annoyed groan at their junior. The squad leader then turned to Ottis, giving a small smile.

"True. But I think it would be appropriate if Mr. Carters knows we're here. After that, we'll do our best not to bother him." He was still had a long way to get the redhead out of his shell, but little progress was better than none. Ottis gave a slight nod. Garrus walked up to the wooden double doors and knocked on it firmly.

There was a rattle inside the house, followed by sounds of collapsing objects that can be heard by the entire garrison squad. Kela raised an eyebrow while Ottis cringed slightly. Garrus wondered if he should have listened to their logistics officer, after hearing the mess inside. He cautiously called out to the resident of the house.

"Mr. Carters! Are you alright?" There was a slight shuffling upon wood as footsteps approached the door.

"Ah! Yes, yes, I'm fine! I will be right there!" A voice was muffled though the door before the doorknob turned after a while. A bearded, fairly toned man with flattened white hair opened the left door with a welcoming smile on his wrinkled face. He was wearing a slightly ruffled formal suit that is usually seen on the people of Wall Sina.

"Please come in, Soldiers! I'm sorry for the delay. I was in a bit of a… entanglement before you arrived." Garrus gave his thanks before walking inside, followed by his cannon squad. The welcoming lobby was large, albeit dusty with a few furniture and sculptures from here to there. One thing that captured the attention of anyone who walked in was a large painting across the door.

There were three soldiers, all holding their weapons at the side they were facing. The first one to the right had full metal armor that Garrus had heard about on pre-wall human knights, equipped with a large shield and a sword. The second was a man in a black, buttoned attire with a rifle. The oddest thing about the rifle was that it had a knife on the end, making it appear like a spear. The third was a sight familiar to them. It was a scouting legion soldier, equipped with 3 dimensional maneuver gear and the double blades the three garrison soldiers had. The Wings of Freedom was emphasized on the back side of the standard brown uniform.

The old man gave a light cough as he continued to hold the door as Kela was the last to head inside. He closed the door and began welcoming his guest home.

"I guess introductions are in order. I am Professor James Yi Carters, sole owner of the Carters estate, or whatever you call this place. I am a local scientist and one of the head researchers and developers of our cannon technology. And you are?" It became a bit clearer why it would be the garrison who would assign security detail to this place. Cannons will always remain a core part of the Garrison and if anything were to hamper them, lives could be at stake.

Garrus, Kela, and Ottis stood in attention, Garrus taking a step forward.

"Corporal Garrus Gatling of the Southern Garrison Division, 10th Cannon unit. I am the team leader and mechanic of the 84th Trost wall cannon crew." He took a step back as Kela took a light step forward.

"Private Kela Trumbonsky. Spotter and targeting officer of the 84th Trost wall cannon crew." Ottis followed in step as Kela moved back.

"Private Ottis Hayward! Cannon r-reloading and logistics of the 84th Trost wall cannon crew!" He also took a step back as the aged inventor gave a small chuckle at the young man's antics.

"You can rest easy, Private Hayward. You all are both my guest and my guard. Please feel at ease." While Garrus and Kela took a more natural stature, Paul gave a slight nod and only relaxed his shoulders lightly, letting out a breath he's been holding in possibly since they entered.

"With all due respect, Professor, we have been trying to get him looser when in a natural setting. We haven't had much luck." Garrus gave a light joke while Kela smirked at their junior. He gave sigh, disappointed in himself again.

"I'm sorry, sir. I'll try again." Garrus was about to reassure of him that he had no fault when the old man patted him lightly in the back.

"Don't worry, young man. All in good humor. You will have plenty of time to get used to this new setting, after all. Corporal, you are aware that you all will be here for a few months, yes?" Garrus gave a nod in reply, though curiosity still remained.

"Yes, sir. If I may ask, why request for a cannon crew? Though we know the importance of cannons in the garrison, I may believe that the vanguard would be a better choice." James gave a smile before heading off to one of the corridors.

"We will talk as we head the workshop. Walk with me, corporal. Your crew can come along if they wish." The inventor stood by the one of the entrances to a corridor on their left. Garrus gave an inquiring look to Ottis and Kela, waiting for their answer. The spotter gave a shrug and walked towards the two men while the younger man shuffle uncomfortably, glancing between his squad leader and the door. Garrus sighed as he knew Ottis was still not comfortable with a civilian setting when on duty.

"Ottis," The soldier straightened himself at hearing his name. "Why don't you remain on guard by the door? Kela and I will meet you after our discussion." Garrus knew that Ottis would prefer knowing what to do and if he was alone. He saw him give a slight sigh in relief before standing in attention again.

"Yes, sir!" As the two seniors walked with James, Kela gave a joking smirk to her team leader.

"Smooth move, Gatling. I really hope Hayward doesn't forget to breathe while on guard duty." Garrus shushed her as they continued to walk behind James, who was looking out through one of the windows.

"I asked for an extended detail because I require the assistance and insight of the soldiers who will be using these weapons. Sure, scientists can analyze and estimate all that extra information, but it won't be them fighting on the front lines." The old man immediately gained the respect of the two soldiers. They would get along well with James, that they were certain.

"That's flattering and refreshing to hear, Professor Carters. You wouldn't believe the number of self-righteous nobles we had the privilege of meeting with who tended to see their fellow humans as nothing higher than fodder." Though she rolled her eyes, Kela let a relaxed smile show on her face. Garrus gave her a look of caution, but couldn't help it to agree. They stood guard for a few officers attending merchant meetings and it was rarely a pleasant experience for the Shiganshina native.

"So what can we help you with, Professor?" James took a right into a large room filled with tools and scrap metal. At the center of the marbled floor laid a large object covered by a grey sheet.

"My main development at this moment is this creation over here." James pulled the sheet off the object to reveal a "Behold! The Mark IV Wall Howitzer, our latest model for the cannon placed on top of the walls."

It appeared similar to the regular sized wall cannons found at the top of the walls, but with some differences in structure and support. It was attached to circular wooden platform that was bound to a rail model. The cannon's side supports were arched and a mixture of wood and iron. The cannon itself had unique features, one was an open hatch at the crew's end of the cannon barrel. It was also evenly distributed in diameter, compared to the teardrop affinity of the ground cannons.

"The abilities desired for this cannon was mobility and speed. As you can see here," He brought the two soldiers towards the cannon, holding one side of the arched wooden supports. "two people can easily move and turn the cannon around, at least by a 180 degree rotation. Combine that feature with moving the barrel up and down and this cannon can be aimed essentially anywhere in the direction of the wall it is facing within a minute or a few seconds."

Garus and Kela both tried these features and were amazed. Being the targeting officer, this made the blonde girl's job much easier and effective. A grin plastered on her face while she moved the cannon around.

"These are some sweet new additions. Can't wait for these things to be put on the walls." Garrus looked back at the scientist, curious about the new hatch.

"What about this, Professor? I'm not sure how another opening would help, since the entire reason only one exist is so all the force by the gunpowder would be directed to the side we want to target."

James grinned as he approached the crew hatch, opening it and pointing to some specific parts as he explained.

"Other than the convenience of easy cannon maintenance and cleaning, this would allow faster reloading by just attaching this new gunpowder magazine directly into the end followed by the standard cannon round. This is important as one of the new and most important features of this cannon are a few locks that hold the cannon round in place so it won't fall back down the way it came prematurely."

Slight confusion was plastered on the soldiers' faces while the old man's grin. He seems excited.

"It allows the cannon to fire while doing this." He stepped on a pedal and the wooden arches positioned themselves to move slightly forward while loosening a few bracers as the cannon went completely down, facing the floor directly. "Aiming completely downwards, we can fire directly on titans looking up the walls."

Garrus, and even Kela, had their mouths open in shock. This was definitely new. No wall cannon they have ever seen was capable of doing this. Kela was the first to recover, a mocking smirk on her face.

"Sucks to be uptight, back there. He's missing out on a LOT of things he would find amazing." Garrus soon regained his composure, turning towards James once again.

"So when will this be put into development, Professor Carters?"

"The Mark III has most of these features and is already being mass produced as we speak. By the time your assignment is completed, Districts across Sina and Rose would be fully equipped with Mark IIIs. The only thing that the Mark III lacks compared to the Mark IV would be a much more limited arc of horizontal rotation, only going at around 90 to 100 degrees." The young squad leader gave an excited grin. He can't wait to try one of the new cannons for a test. This would definitely allow the garrison completely new ways to fight, and possibly allowing the wall perimeters to be free temporarily from titans.

"I wouldn't lie, Professor. I'm impressed, excited, and eager to man one these new machines. My squad could definitely run one of these things." Kela then turned back to James, a new inquisive look in her face.

"Professor Carters, with all due respect, I do not think that this is all you wish for us to do if you requested for a cannon operator. A vanguard or even a logistics team would be much better guards than we are for the security of a prototype." Garrus, shocked at her blunt accusation, was about to reprimand her when the old man gave a low chuckle and a calm smile.

"Observant, Ms. Trumbonsky. In truth, security is not my issue at the moment. Mark IV prototypes are spread through a few more laboratories across human territory. There is more to your duty here and I will explain as we walk down further." James walked through another corridor that had a set of stairs going underground. The two soldiers followed behind him.

"I have a question for you both: How can we relate firearms to titan warfare?" This question left the young garrison soldiers dumbstruck. The answer was obvious to anyone in the military. It should be a clear answer to the man helping develop cannons.

"Sir, you must know by now that our muskets remain ineffective against titans. The size and shape of bullets make it difficult to penetrate titan skin. Any that do so have their damages negated by the Titan's regeneration." Garrus answered with a bit of a surprised tone.

"Muskets are designed for human-to-human combat, made to either disable a certain body part or death by either bleeding or destruction of vital organs. Those outcomes don't matter to titans." Kela answered in a sharpened voice, quite hostile as she spit out the facts.

"That is where you are wrong, Ms. Trumbonsky." Both soldiers raised an eyebrow at James' reply.

"Excuse me, sir?" Kela replied, obviously confused.

"Titans can be taken down in a similar way a human can, as you said on your last words." Garrus was the next to be confused.

"Professor, Titans don't have organs." James gave a chortle and walked slower as they reached the stairway.

"True, from one sense. But you both must be aware by now that titans have a vital area, rather than an organ. And if it can be taken down by a slice from swords or the explosion of cannons, why not bullets?" James took a dead torch near the wall of the stairway and lit it using a nearby torch by one the many rooms. The trio went down into the basement of the house, the proffesor leading the two soldiers.

Garrus and Kela were about to reply but only silence left their lips. True, they knew that bullets can harm titan parts, like skin or eyes, but there was no evidence that a titan has been killed by a firearm. It never occurred to them of the vast differences between killing a titan with the double blades, or the high-explosive round. They just did their job went the nape was destroyed. Garrus then thought of an assumption and tried to voice it out.

"Maybe because a bullet is too small do any damage. Sword cuts and high explosive rounds damage a large area around the titan vital area."

"If a blade cut is too shallow, damage to the nape won't do anything to the titan, yes? Same result would happen if an HE round exploded a bit farther from the area. That means the area may be much smaller and sensitive than we think it is. We just have to reach that part of the titan to get there." Garrus and Kela looked at each other, still quite consfused.

"Sir, I don't understand where you are going with this." They arrived at the dimly lit basement of the house, one that looked like a workshop and library combined into one room. It was rather spacious, similar to the storage compartments of district forts without large reservoirs of 3DMG gas.

The room contains scattered pieces of metal and scrap, and workbenches by the sides contain posts of designs of some unknown weapon. Near the farthest corner to their right lies a reading table with a bright lamp lighting the surroundings, an open book displayed on top. In the middle of the room was another object covered by a white sheet. But from the outline of the sheet, it looked slightly smaller than a wall cannon.

James turned to them, giving a pleasant grin at the two garrison as he picked up a small crate.

"What if I told you that we can fight titans through the use of bullets?" Both soldiers stared at the smiling inventor in surprise. He put down the crate in-front of them and awaited the answer of the two soldiers.

"Professor, as amazing as it sounds, that's hard to believe. Cannons already have a difficult time destroying titans. Like I said, bullets will barely be able to penetrate titan skin. " James opened the crate slightly, pulling out a small, handheld object.

"True, Corporal Gatling. Bullets that we have at the moment have slim chances of damaging titans permanently. But what if they were shaped like this?" He handed the object to the corporal, which looked like a cylindrical metal casing with a dull pointed end. As Garrus and Kela studied it, they discovered a small chamber of gunpowder at the bottom end of the casing. The top end looked like a separate piece of metal, almost looking like…

A very large sharpened bullet. Normal musket rounds dwarf in comparison to the piece of metal that was almost the size of the middle finger in a human's hand. Kela gave a low whistle as they realized what it was.

"If the sharp end is what I think it is, firing that into a human would most likely send chunks flying. As if we needed something other than the titans to rip us apart, professor." She looked at the metal case with a disgusted glare. Garrus could obviously see that she was not fond of firearms. He made a reminder to ask her about it later. The professor shared this observation as well.

"Rest assured, Ms. Trumbonsk, that this is not designed for human combat. Rather, that sharp bullet is meant to penetrate through titan skin and into its inner body." He gestured them to follow him to one of the blueprints attached to the walls. There was also diagrams of titans and calculations next to them.

"People who say the scouting legion hasn't discovered anything about the titans are people who don't really put effort into reading through their reports. I have been reading studies of a rather eccentric scouting legion soldier who has been writing reports on titan anatomy. She has discovered that titans' body parts weigh much less than we think they do, being able to carry an arm of a dead 5 meter titan with ease. She also was able to lift the foot of the 12 meter titan right after it was killed."

He still had his back turned as he read through a long parchment, writing calculations on a paper to his right.

"If you remember from your training days, what we use as targets for offensive 3DMG courses are often made of soft wood, sometimes cork. According to these reports, titan tissue has an even lower density than those materials. The sheer size and power of a titan's muscles and a much thicker skin is what gives them the power to usually crush humans with their feet or hands. Past the skin, however, and you have tissue even less dense than ours." He turned to them again, pointing at their swords.

"That's why our blades are designed to be sharper, rather than larger. A thin blade would have a much easier time cutting through the thick skin than a thick one." James started to walk toward the center of the room where the sheeted object remained.

"Excuse me for a putting a blanket on all the prototypes. I was expecting guests today, after all." He gave a small chuckle as they neared the center. Garrus continued to look at the casing, confusion showing once again as he knew how muskets worked.

"Professor, why put a bullet inside a metal case with gunpowder at the end? I get the objective but muskets don't really fire that way. Not to mention that this bullet will never fit through the barrel of a gun."

"Who said we'll be using a musket?" The professor gave a laugh, as if he heard a joke. If it didn't show before, Kela and Garrus were even more confused, the targeting officer getting a bit frustrated with all the mystery.

"Now, as you know, usually our muskets are fired in volleys to ensure that some bullet hit their targets. That would be an ineffective fighting style against titans due to many reasons. You need only two people to with 3DMG gear or a cannon crew of four to have a good chance in fighting a single titan, compared with a firing line of around thirty. You are also putting many people into one area, which is dangerous when fighting them. Lastly, titans are much faster than humans, and would more than likely reach a firing line before they finished reloading." The inventor held the white sheet in hands, pulling it off the object.

"That is why I have created this."

If it was a weapon, Garrus and Kela have never seen anything like it before. It was ring of seven 2-meter long steel pipes that were attached to one another, forming a long cylinder. Each pipe had a diameter that can easily fit the metal casing they both held a while ago, making the weapon slightly thinner than a wall cannon in comparison. At the one end of the cylinder was a metal box that was attached to one side of the ring that connected to a compartment on one of the barrels. There was a small metal handle attached to one of the supports, with a few gears connecting to the metal bonds that held the ring together. Its wooden foundation was something similar to the Mark IVs, allowing it to rotate.

"This is the Mark I Multi-Round Firing Mechanism, or MRMF. A mouthful, isn't it?" Both soldiers could only nod, still awaiting an explanation.

"The metal casings allow gunpowder and the bullet to immediately enter the barrel at a fixed position, removing the need to secure it with a rod. Bullet enters from the box in the first barrel, and then fired on the top by lighting the gunpowder with the small hammer at the casing's rear, lastly resulting to barrel releasing the metal cartridge at the side. The hammer will then be pushed back into position by a spring, ready to ignite the gunpowder of the next bullet. As the ring spins, this process will happen to the following barrels. These mechanisms will…" Garrus was in awe as he finally understood what it meant.

"…Allow a continuous steam of bullets as long as there are some in the loading box. That… That's revolutionary professor." Kela face also turned to awe as she followed at what her squad leader said. The professor smiled at his guest.

"You catch on quickly, Corporal Gatling. Now, my goal is to make sure that this weapons fires bullets at such a fast rate that the bullets will cut through the titan's body and into the vital region at the back of their necks before its regeneration fills the wounds. Also at a rate that will kill the titan before it kills the crew." He laughed at his joke in the end, not aware that Kela and Garrus just gave uncomfortable chuckles. His laughed stopped after a while, looking at the corporal with serious eyes.

"This explains your duty. I will teach you and your team the basics of the machine and we will test it to see if the weapon can live up to our expectations. If it does, we will have another weapon that we can use to fight against the titans, one with the accuracy of the 3DMG while holding the power of a cannon." He turned back to his creation, touching it gently with one hand. He turned his head to look at the corporal with a serious gaze.

"Unlike the Mark IV, this is the only one of its kind. It still has many flaws, and I have yet to bring it out of this house! If you don't think your crew can handle it, Corporal Gatling, then there will be no punishment or demerit or what not. I shall see to it that you just be put on guard duty in the estate while I request for another operator. Your stay here shall be shortened and you can return to your normal duties. However, if you choose to accept, you will have to bear with me as we learn to master this weapon, and be willing to accept that there may be danger in experimentation of this prototype. I do not guarantee anything, even safety from the titans, as success in this weapons development may force us to use it on them. What to do you say?" The Professor held his hand, offering the deal.

Garrus was at crossroads. Though he knew he and his team could take up this test easily, there was much danger in this opportunity. Not to mention the fear of the titans that had buried itself into his consciousness brought slight hesitation into his opinion.

Time was crucial in this. If he denied, the professor would have to spend more time waiting for a replacement, leading to later development of the weapon that could have saved lives earlier if they started. The colossal titan might appear once again, leading to the breaking of the gates, causing the fall of wall Rose. With what weapons they had, the hell of the retreat from Maria would only repeat.

He felt a rough hand on his shoulder, as Kela gave a rare sharp, yet concerned look on her officer.

"Whatever you decide Gary, Ottis and I will follow you to the end. You, of all people, know that this is no problem for the 84th team." Ending with a confident smirk, she placed her hand down and took a step back, signaling him to decide.

Gary's mind went back to Shiganshina, the fall of the gate, the death of Paul, and the demise of his brother. Fear started crawling up him again, letting him be on the verge to deny themselves from the challenge.

Then he remembered his father's words about him being a protector, the sacrifices of the soldiers who fought for the Marians, and the hammer his sister owned, the lesson of how they have control over their destiny coming back into his head. The fear was demolished with a passion to sacrifice, a passion to head on, a passion to lead into the unknown. If the scouts can go over the walls with the threat of death every time, this is something they can take.

He looked at James in the eyes, taking his hand firmly.

"You got yourself a cannon crew, Professor Carters."

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	8. Fire - Chapter 7

Fire – Chapter 7

"This coffee taste like crap."

Garrus merely shrugged, blowing his own brew. All three soldiers sat on a small table near the kitchen of the mansion, which was as dusty as the rest of the house. Ottis has been stirring his coffee for some time, adding bits of sugar and honey while Kela scowled at hers.

"I made do with what Professor Carters gave us. Not much I can make with that plus the stuff we get from the rations."

It has been a week since the 84th team's arrival in the Carters' estate. Ottis did not receive their new duties well, being quite frightened of a lot of things new. After a while of reassurance, and a moment with a particularly irritated targeting officer, the junior of the squad followed the rest of his squad. Though still scared, his admiration for his squad leader, and a slight fear of his other squadmate, were some factors that also convinced him to take that step they will all take.

For the past few days, they have taken similar positions they had with the cannons on the prototype. They have yet to fire the gun though, continuously doing simulation of the firing. That was until today. The team already had breakfast, finishing their meal with a cup of coffee.

"So what do we do now, corporal?" Ottis inquired as he spun the coffee around the cup with his teaspoon, almost taking a sit before adding a pinch of sugar before stirring again.

"We may have an hour before the professor returns for the firing test. He reassured me that this is not the first time they fired the prototype, so there will be little chance of the gun suddenly exploding if we do something wrong." Garrus reply sent shiver down the junior's spine, not comforting him one bit. Kela smirked as she shifted forward from her seat, coffee still in her hand.

"We could pass the time asking the wrong questions, like wondering what is the worst thing that can happen," Sending another shiver down Ottis' spine. "Or what the hell is in this coffee." Garrus shot an annoyed glare at his targeting officer.

"Okay, next time you make the coffee with what you scrape up from those empty boxes we call 'supplies'." The female of the trio gave a grin, but not in an accepting, friendly way.

"Okay, sure. But then one of you two must cook up our breakfast next time while I brew. I'm sure it won't be as bad as this coffee."

Silence filled the atmosphere of the table. The two men looked at Kela before looking to each other. Silence remained until Garrus gave a defeated sigh.

"Alright, you made your point! I'll look for another coffee recipe when we get back to Trost. And coffee's not exactly cheap, you know. We lost a third of the land needed for farming, remember?" Unconsciously, he said the last part with such hatred and venom it frightened Ottis quite badly, as well as shook the normally cool-headed spotter. Garrus realized he used that tone of his voice again. It came every time someone talked about Wall Maria. He just looked back down the table, glancing at his cup of coffee.

Ottis stopped stirring his brew, quite tense with the atmosphere. Kela, however, leaned back at her chair, a solemn expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Garrus. I may have went out of line there." The corporal just gave a soft grunt, sipping some coffee from his cup. He looked at his quiet squadmates, staring at them with an unreadable face before turning to his targeting officer.

"No. I have to admit," His left eye twitched as the taste finally left his mouth. "This brew is disgusting." And with that, the comedic air was restored. Kela regaining her smirk while Ottis returned to spinning the contents of his cup.

"Ottis." The logistics officer snapped all of a sudden, looking at his superior. "You are in charge of coffee tomorrow. Understand?" Ottis was a bit surprised, mumbling a bit before stirring his coffee once more.

"Y-yes, corporal. Anything I should add to the brew?" Kela stepped from her chair and into the window, throwing the contents of her cup outside while Garrus struggled to gulp down the remaining coffee in his.

"Anything that our brave leader didn't put in there would be fine." Surprisingly, the corporal just nodded in agreement, eyes still closed from the undesirable concoction he drank down.

The doorway to the kitchen opened as James Carters stepped into the company of the cannon team, a huge grin on his face.

"Corporal! Great news! We have just gotten the clear to test fire the MRMF on the forest nearby. A carriage will help us bring the weapons and its ammunition to the testing grounds in a few minutes. Let's celebrate to the start of this great day with a simple cup of coffee." As he said the last sentence, he picked up an extra cup of coffee that was by the counter of the kitchen, bringing it to his mouth to drink.

"Professor, wait!" Kela's warning came late as James drunk down the contents in a single gulp. Much to their surprise, and Kela and Garrus' slight disgust, it seemed like the professor didn't mind and actually might have enjoyed it.

"Ah. Yes, nothing beats a nice, hot cup of coffee." The two 99th graduates just stared in amazement. That cup was neither hot, nor nice, nor what they consider as coffee. The professor then grabbed the door and headed out.

"I will meet all of you in the courtyard in a few minutes after the boys load up the prototype!" They all just continued to stare at where the professor, still unsure how to react. Garrus was the first to recover.

"Ottis." The young man turned to his officer, once again. "You are not to accept anything the professor gives you that is related to coffee. You will find ingredients either in the rations or the town nearby. I will pay. But nothing from the professor. Understood?"

"R-right, corporal." Garrus continued his blank face as picked up his gloves from the table before he walked out of the room. Kela gave a heavy sigh, pulling Ottis out of his chair by the back of his shirt

"My faith in humanity was slightly demolished by how a man can enjoy that. Come on, Ottis. Let's get to that weapon." He was pulled so fast from the table that he never even go to taste the mixture he has been stirring for all this time, leaving the coffee at the table.

"W-wait, Kela! My coffee!"

"Leave it. It more than likely tastes like titan puke, anyway."

The trip to the forest was short. It was actually a good walking distance from the mansion, but no one was willing to carry that large object a few hundred meters, along with the ammunition boxes that comes with it. The men who handled the carriage and cargo placed the entire platform on the ground, modified to be able to stand independent of the rails. That made turning difficult, however.

Ottis attached one of the magazines into the weapon, while Kela stood at the back of the gun, adjusting the gun ever so slightly to fire at a tree fifty meters away that was marked as their target. Garrus and James stood behind Kela, talking about what the professor wishes to accomplish for the day. The inventor also had his own team with papers and pencils, preparing to write down the results.

"So for the first run, we have to finish firing the contents of the entire box?"

"Yes. It is required to test how much stress the weapon can stand, especially in an outdoor environment. Also, to see if the weapon will be able to maintain accuracy with continuous firing. That is the purpose of the MRMF if it will be ever deployed on the field, Corporal." Garrus gave an affirmative nod before checking on his crew and the weapon.

"Sir, the magazine is attached and ready for feeding." The three also coined the term 'feeding' as that is exactly what the magazine does. It feeds the thing bullets. Ottis then finished his status report before approaching his team leader, a thought in his mind.

"Corporal, I am still not sure how this thing will actually fire anything. The metal casing completely blocks the gunpowder from sparking." Garrus only gave the same questioning look.

"Ottis, I don't even know myself. But the professor said they fired it before, so it must work. I hope." The uncertainty in the last part of his reply escaped his statement, reaching both the young men's ears. Though fear flashed through his eyes for a second, Ottis nodded and headed at the back of the gun to await the firing. Garrus then reached Kela, who was still struggling to move the barrel.

"Ugh. Garrus, we need to push this slightly to the left. The lame platform won't let me budge it from side to side without a fight!" Kela complained as she continued looking through the aiming sights that spotters usually have. The Corporal approached one side of the gun and pushed it ever so slightly towards the left.

"Steady… steady… there! Alright, we're good to go." Both soldiers went near the firing mechanism, a trigger with a thick handle behind the gun next to the small wheel they saw before.

"We need to find a way to make it easier to turn this thing around. The crew would be titan chow if they had to do what we did to aim the thing." Kela whispered as she started turning the small wheel, causing the ring to move rotate at a clockwise direction. Garrus gave a silent nod as he took the handle with both gloved hands, his right trigger finger on the switch.

"Remember, Corporal: The gun can only fire when the barrel ring reaches a specific speed! The prototype will be making a distinct clicking sound when the ring spins fast enough!" Kela kept spinning the wheel, the ring becoming faster and faster. Soon, a tiny clanking of metal started becoming louder, becoming a steady hum. This was the signal they were waiting for. Garrus pulled the trigger, time slowing down as he heard the first round land inside a barrel and into the small hammer. Then it all happened.

Loud gunshots rang through the entire field, slightly disorienting the corporal at first. Flashes of fire blinked in rapid succession at the front of the gun, smoke starting to fill the area. The metal casings kept jumping out of the left side of the gun, falling into the grass in the multitudes. As he regained control, he felt the gun slightly drifting from his first position, teetering slightly to the right. The instinct to cover his ears was overcome with the discipline to stabilize the weapon, holding the handle with both his hands. His entire body was shaking, stirring his head that he cannot see the target clearly with the rattling in his eyes.

He had no idea how much time had passed before the gunfire halted, the gun quiet with smoke trails leaving the barrels. The soft hum of metal turned back into clanking before the rings halted in silence. The target was barely visible as smoke from gunpowder remained, covering their vision. Garrus blinked twice, letting go of the handle to reveal shaking hands. As he struggled to find control over his fingers, he looked around to see how his squad held up.

Ottis was belly faced on the ground, his lowered head supported by his elbows that connected to the hands covering his ears. The junior soldier still had his eyes closed at first, looking up slowly after realizing the gunfire has halted.

Kela was sweating heavily as she kneeled next to the gun. Plastered in her face was a mix of shock and, an expression very unlike her, fear. Her hands were on her head, covering her sides rather than her ears. It was as if she was trying to stop a headache.

Professor Carters, his assistants, and some of the people who worked with the cart had hands by their eyes, trying to see the target shrouded by smoke. As it cleared, the revelation brought upon all of them showed astonishment and wonder mixed with fear, the former being mostly displayed on the weapon's inventor. Garrus turned to the target, his jaw dropping with the same feelings.

The tree was cut in half, torn asunder by the onslaught of bullets. The surrounding area fared no better. Nearby bushes were scattered in pieces, some of the plant debris smoking with a few embers. The grass around the tree was also ripped to shreds, a few areas forming patches of dirt amongst the green.

The professor clapped and gave a jolly laugh as he approached the amazed corporal. He gave a pat on his shoulder, an excited grin on his face.

"Well done, Garrus my boy! That was an excellent test. My science team may record more data than we thought we could ever achieve from this one experiment. We have much to recover today. The bullet casings, how much damage was inflicted on tree, the gun's condition, and more! We also have to record your crew's condition and how you handled the firing!"

One of the carriage boys helped Ottis up, the logistics officer giving a sheepish look as the professor rambled on and on. His voice became distant to Garrus as he noticed a bitter expression enter Kela's shocked face, frustratingly standing up as she walked away from the test area.

Garrus knew something was definitely wrong with her ever since she saw the bullets in the basement. He was concerned that this problem will affect her performance, and possibly herself, in these experiments.

"Corporal? Did you hear me?" The team leader was pulled back into his conversation with James, a perplexed expression on the old man's face.

"Ah. Sorry about that, Professor Carters. I was just seeing how my squad was doing." He looked around and saw the assistants running around the field, picking up samples and measuring all types of items.

"Professor, maybe we should stop with the active testing for the day. My crew is a bit shaken by the experience since it's our first time to fire that thing and it seems your team is quite busy themselves." The professor eyes raised a bit before glancing at his science team, a look of realization entering him.

"It seems you are right, Corporal Gatling. I too am excited to see what has resulted from today's events. Very well! We will continue the experimentation tomorrow morning, possibly seeing what it can do against a moving target! I will set up a piece of w…" The professor then wandered off from the Corporal, pointing to different areas of the field while writing down plans on a piece of paper. Ottis approached his team leader, stretching his arms in relief.

"Well, sir, that w-was… scary to say the least. It will take s-some time getting used to, that's for sure." He looked around in curiosity as he stretched his back, not being able to find their female squadmate. "Where's Kela?"

Garrus looked to the direction she took off to, somewhere along the forest. He turned to his junior soldier as he grabbed the handles of his 3DMG.

"It seems I need to talk to our spotter for a while. Ottis, I need you to prepare a cup for coffee for the squad when you get back to the mansion. Looks like we're all going to be awake until sometime tonight. I'll pay you later for anything you spend for it. "

"Uh, sure sir. Hope you both get back soon."

Garrus fired the cords of his 3DMG into the tree line before zipping right into the air. After a while of searching, he found Kela kneeling down by a river bank, washing her face.

Her dark blonde hair was let loose from the bun, reaching her shoulder blades. She was scrubbing the water on her face rather than drinking it, letting it wash down her disturbed expression. She hasn't noticed Garrus lower himself from a nearby tree, walking towards the targeting officer.

"You seem stressed, Private Trumbonsky." She turned around suddenly, only spotting her team leader approaching her with a neutral expression.

"I'm fine, Corporal. Just needed some fresh water to wash away the gunpowder from my face." She glared at him before looking back at the water. He took a seat on a rock beside her, watching the water flow down the river.

"The only times you refer to me by rank is when we are in a military setting or you are not in the right mind. And I'm pretty sure there aren't any officers around." As much she tried, her glare only became a sad frown of distress, tucking herself into her legs.

"You and I both know that it's a lie that you're fine. I don't want to force you to tell me what's wrong, but I want to help you. We'll be going through these firings for some time and you can't possibly tell me you'll get used to it when you seem to already have an angered position on what we are going to do even before this experiment started." Garrus turned to his female squadmate, her head covered by knees. It really bothered him to see the apathetic, cool-headed soldier assigned as his spotter in this state.

Silence continued to exist between them for a while, Garrus picking up a few stones and throwing into the water to pass the time. She shifted a bit, mumbling something Garrus did not understand.

"Kela? I'm sorry, I didn't hear you." Silence remained until she smoke much louder, yet with a much weaker tone in her voice.

"If I tell you, you may think of me unfit to be a soldier…" Garrus only stared for a while before scoffing loudly, causing the girl to lift her head a bit to see an annoyed expression on his face.

"You think I would see you as unfit? Look at me. I have wooden peg for a foot. As far as I am concerned neither you nor Ottis see me as a weaker soldier despite that. You both accept me despite this, and you'd be damned if you thought I wouldn't accept you despite anything." The spotter slowly raised her head, a few tears filling her eyes as she stared with a blank face.

The Corporal continued looking at her before returning to his activity of throwing stones into the water. He was hoping he would get one to skip. He never did that before.

"I have a fear of guns. They shake me to the core where I just want to drop everything and vomit." The corporal stopped in mid-throw, looking back at Kela. She was looking into the river again, watching the soothing movement of the water.

"Anything related to guns. Gunfire, bullets, muskets, whatever. Cannons are fine with me, as far as I know. But… I can't stand guns. It's a stupid fear for a soldier, don't you think?" Her squad leader just stared before laughing lightly and sitting next to her, hand holding his head.

"If you think that's stupid, then wait till you hear mine. I'm afraid of titans. Some soldier I am." Kela left her tucked ball, staring at Garrus as if he was the dumbest person she ever so.

"News cry, Genius. Every normal human being is afraid of titans. I'd be more surprised if you weren't. Pretty sure that even in the scouts, those uglies haunt their nightmares."

"With that fact, why do we still think they are the bravest soldiers of the military?" Both soldiers just continued to watch the river flow in front of them, a few fish swimming against the current.

"Don't you think that someone who faces their fear head on is a person braver than one who just challenges himself to everything people find scary? One is a person who is trying to prove that he isn't scared of anything. Another is someone who wants to accomplish something even if he is afraid."

Up above, a small kingfisher watched the swimming fish in the river, keeping a safe distance from the water.

"I already told you and Ottis my story from Shiganshina. The loss. The horror. Everything. It's a struggle for me to wake up every morning, realizing I'm a soldier and having to wear this uniform for the day."

Kela just continued to stare ahead, her eyes lowering into her knees.

"My dad was a military police officer. Not like the clowns we make fun of during our spare time. He was someone worth respect. Someone who deserved to serve the King. Despite the obvious status of the Military Police, he was a deviant who fought against the laziness and corruption. He actually proven many of his fellow soldiers to be involved in corruption and crime, causing them to be arrested either by the garrison or, at rare cases, the scouting legion. Under his command, the Yalkell District Military Police lived up to the name of being the best-of-the-best soldiers in the army, rivalling the scouts. He picked among the top 10 recruits of training squads for their competency and attitude rather than skill or position closest to the top 1. At his station, his subordinates were some of the most disciplined and well-trained units in the entire MP Brigade. Up to this day, they live up to that name."

It was true that the West MPs were rumored to be good, but Garrus never seen or interacted with them. He continued listening to his squadmate's story, tears starting to fall out of her eyes.

"My father began investigating cases of corruption outside Yalkell, right into Mitras itself. Unknown to us at the time, the black market merchants and certain central Military Police personnel were threatened by him and started plotting to take him out. One night, at our house, they broke in while my entire family was inside and began hunting us down. My father took down the thugs who went inside our house, protecting me and my mother who he guided towards the local MP Headquarters. We almost got there when three unknown individuals with 3DMG moved down the rooftops and into the street, holding muskets than swords. He pushed me and my mom into an alley before firing a distress flare into the sky, but it was too late by then."

It was at this moment that her dam burst. She began sobbing hard, years of holding up pain flushed down in that single moment.

"The opened fire at him, right in front of my eyes. I saw the blood come out of the wounds, his body hitting the cold stone. He tried to crawl away before two more thugs showed up with muskets and fired right behind his head. My mother was unconscious from hitting the ground too hard, leaving me alone with them. One of them with 3DMG finished reloading and saw me, walking towards before aiming the gun right in-between my eyes. I just closed my eyes and waited until I heard the sounds of 3DMG wires across the street. The MPs disabled the criminals with 3DMG while taking down the remaining hitmen. Later, at the court, they found out that those three men were Military Police. The Central command denounced them and they were sentenced to service either in jail or the scouting legion. You can guess what those cowards picked. He didn't deserve what happened to him. He should have died a hero's death." Her sad eyes grew sharp once again, glaring hard at the moving water near her feet.

"That's why I always had a problem with authority. My districts MPs may be the best there is, but the entire brigade makes me sick. But I wanted to honor my dad. I wanted to follow in his footsteps and serve the King and humanity. Screw the Military Police. I could be a garrison or a scout to serve the King. I didn't need to be at the top 10 to serve him." She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her officer looking her, not with pity, but with admiration.

"He died as he lived. He lived serving and protecting the King. He died serving and protecting you and your mother. He did die a hero. And you honor him greatly by serving with Ottis and I. You must have had an idea of what we will go through if we would accept this experiment, yet you pushed me to go with it so we may fulfill a greater duty for mankind. Your dad knew the danger of what he was doing, and so did you. He would have been proud of you."

And that is when all her walls crumbled down. Tears of sadness, joy, relief and pain all gathered around her eyes as she cried out to the heavens. Garrus supported his friend through her inner revelation, letting her cry on his shoulder. In the inside, Garrus felt both guilty and happy with what she told him. He always thought that all Military Police were the same cowards who rejected their responsibility to humanity just to live in safety. Knowing the sacrifices of Kela's father gave him hope that there are people out in that brigade who have nothing else in their mind but to serve the king to their full ability.

She stopped her crying, the rare gentle smile showing on her face as she regained her composure.

"You tell Hayward I let out a stream of tears and I will make you wish that you would drink the poison the professor calls coffee for the rest of your life than what I will do to you." They both shared a laugh as Garrus stood up, helping his spotter of the ground.

"Fine, fine. It would have been great payback for all the threatening you did to him though." Kela only replied with a shrug, going back to her nonchalant self.

"I do suggest you tell him your story, or at least your fear of gunfire. He has to know in the case something goes wrong." She looked quite hesitant for a while before sighing.

"Alright, I will. He better make good coffee tomorrow morning if it's to be worth it. At least better than ours."

"You made your point already. My coffee sucks. Big time. Are you happy!?"

The trip back to the mansion was uneventful, but lighthearted. They found the professor quite concerned about their safety when they got back. Apparently, it was already nearing sunset by the time they left the forest. Kela and Garrus explained that she just had some personal issues she had to work out regarding bullets, which the professor happily accepted without pushing for details. As long as they would be ready with for the firing tests tomorrow, it would be fine.

They made their way to the small galley by the kitchen where they ate breakfast, finding the junior of the squad pacing back and forth in worry. It was a comedic sight to see him both relieved and trying to follow protocol on entrance of the corporal into the room. After settling in, Garrus let Kela explain why she left the testing grounds, her fear of gunpowder, and an abridged story of how she got that fear to Ottis, who was amazed at the young woman's story.

"Wow. I never knew, Kela. I agree with the Corporal. It is very brave of you to do this type of thing, with all the gunfire, and firing, and bullets…" Garrus was looking in disbelief, not sure if his logistics officer was just being awkward again or teasing their squadmate on purpose. Kela obviously thought it was the latter.

"We get your point, uptight. And you better make sure that stays with you. You hear?" Her voice was coated with both humor and venom, added with the scary sight of her sharp eyes. The young private only nodded in fear.

"Y-y-yes, Ma-a-am."

After Kela cooked a small meal for the squad, Ottis stood in surprise as he remembered he had prepared coffee for dinner. He poured the black contents from the coffee pot into the cups of his squadmates before placing it in the middle of the table.

"I envy you and Kela, Corporal. I don't really have a life changing story like both of you. They inspire me so much, giving me the dream of becoming that brave one day." He once again went back to stirring his coffee, adding slight pinches of sugar into it.

"Keep dreaming, Hayward. At the rate your life is going, you would be lucky to even find a girl who would be interested in you. And boy, will she be disappointed that you will never make a move." Kela blew on her own cup, inwardly enjoying the smell of the coffee, though she would never admit it. Garrus gave an encouraging smile at the younger soldier.

"Thanks, Ottis. And I'm pretty sure you have a great story as well. Everyone does. You just need to find your angle on how to say it." He looked at his cup of coffee, adding a bit of honey into it. Both Garrus and Kela took a sip of their coffee at the same time, their eyes widening all of a sudden.

"Really, corporal? Thanks, I guess. I may be a person with a lot of short stories than one whole big one, like when I first learned how to whistle, or when my friend fell down the well and I had no idea what to do, or- Corporal? Kela? Are you both alright?

His seniors continued their blank stare, looking at the ceiling with eyes that were, rather than dead, sparkling with life. Kela regained control of her body, looking at the cup of coffee as if it was a rare jewel.

"The only story I want to know is where in the world did you discover this sweet nectar!" She took another tender sip at her cup's contents, sighing as the wonderful taste swirled in her mouth.

"All the pain, all the horrible taste that I witnessed this morning, all gone. Washed down by this." Kela continued to praise the coffee as Garrus also held his with such care.

"Now I'm glad I lived through Shiganshina. I don't care if the titans wreck through Wall Rose, or even Wall Sina, anymore. I can die happy now." He also took a good long sip at the coffee. It was bitter enough to awaken his sense, and sweet enough to be enjoyed. The texture was just perfect, not too watery or too grainy. The milky feeling was complimented with the strong, seducing smell.

There was so much more that can't be described, the faces of the team leader and of the spotter being the only indicator of how good it was. Ottis laughed shyly, continuing to stir is own cup.

"Oh, it's nothing different. Just some dashes of honey and a few culinary herbs."

"If this 'dash of honey' was found outside the walls, I would have joined the scouting legion just to get over there every day. No titan can keep me away from this. Hell, I'll establish mankind's first outpost in the place, all by myself." Garrus can only nod in agreement.

"I'm starting to question why I never asked you to make coffee in the first place. A great disappointment on myself." Ottis just gave a satisfied smile, swirling the coffee in his cup before finally taking a small sip. He was happy to know someone liked his coffee.

For his two squadmates however, "liked" was an understatement. A titanic understatement.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


	9. Step - Chapter 8

Step – Chapter 8

Two men stood over a large parchment, the dark area lit by the lamp on the table. The paper appeared to be a blueprint, filled with measurements and diagrams regarding the design of the MRMF. One of the men was a black-haired garrison soldier, eyes focused on a particular region of the weapon. The other was an older white-haired man wearing sinian sleepwear, one hand tapping on the table while the other supporting his head that was drooping slightly.

The younger man broke his concentration to express his concern for the man struggling to keep awake, his head banging to-and-fro continuously in the air.

"Professor Carters, I think it's best if you went to sleep. We have been at this problem for the past few days, still trying to find a solution for the movement. Getting one more night of rest would do well for you." Garrus laid a hand on the inventor's back, trying to get him out of the workshop and into a much more comfortable setting. James yawned as he swayed the young man's hand lightly, tapping his pencil irritatingly near the four-legged stand where the main weapon rested.

"Non-sense, Garrus. I am as active and nocturnal as a barn owl. We need to finish optimizing the design of the Mark II before the following week. This remains our only obstacle before actual weapons testing! We have found new solutions immediately when we found the other problems, so we must find the one for this!"

Throughout the last month, field testing has revealed many different difficulties that made the Mark I MRMF an unsuitable weapon. The first difficult came with the same one encountered during the first test. Turning the weapon when it is placed out of the tracks was just as difficult as turning a wheeled ground cannon. From what was gathered from the first few tests of the week, the weapon has a lower range than that of a cannon to have good accuracy. In order to counter that problem, adjusting the aim on a moment's notice should be an important feature. This is the problem that two men were trying to solve on the table.

The other technicalities, however, were solved almost immediately. The second problem came when the rotation wheel broke while Kela spun the weapon, disabling it almost entirely. Though they made a much stronger and reliable design, Garrus thought about what would happen if the crewman assigned to spin the gun was unable to perform his duty. The emplacement then requires at least two people to fire the weapon, excluding the reloading officer, making it a very inefficient weapon. Also, it would be hard for that person to keep spinning the weapon with the wheel if the gun is to turn from side to side.

Garrus found a solution while the team was maintaining their 3DMG by observing that as Ottis let gas fly through the gear's tubes, the wheels that reeled in the wires spun with it. It led him to the theory that the gun can be spun with gas as well. The trigger for the gas release could be alongside the weapon trigger so that one sole operator is needed to fire the weapon.

He, along with Ottis, told this proposal to Professor Carters, who was quite skeptical, as then the MRMF would need another resource for it to run. Ottis, with his knowledge as a logistic officer, claimed that placing larger tanks by the emplacement would allow high levels of gas for rotation. Unlike tanks for 3DMG, the gas tank size does not limit the mobility of the weapon. Another proposal to the design was to add another three barrels to the ring, so that it would take a lesser amount of gas to fire the weapon at the same firing rate.

Garrus also gave the idea that the new wheel crank modification can still be added into the newest design, able to operate independently from the gas turbine. There will be two modes the gun can run on: The first is gas powered, which would use gas the main proponent for spinning the ring. The next was manual, were the barrel would be spun with one of the crewmen. Through this, the gun's efficiency can still increase while allowing manpower to operate the weapon if there was a lack of gas.

The professor was delighted with the proposals and added them to the design of the Mark II, the most recent model of the prototype that will be built by the beginning of the next month. Kela was also pleased with this proposal, with a large addition of relief, as that would mean she wouldn't have to stay so close to the weapon's gun barrels to spin it.

The next problem was stability. One gun handle, similar to that of muskets, made it stressing and difficult to stabilize the weapon when firing. Despite having a firm ground foundation, the weapon still teetered side to side when firing for longer periods of time, causing the following bullets to stray farther and farther from the target. James, with the idea of the gas trigger still fresh in his mind, proposed that they add another handle, letting have two at the sides by the end rather than one right in the center. The right handle would contain the trigger for firing the weapon while the left would have the button for gas spinning.

Along with the idea of having two handles, Kela proposed that a crosshair be placed right on top of the weapon, following the design of iron sights of muskets. The crosshair was to be relatively bigger so that the gunner can still use it while keeping his face a distance from the rumbling ring of barrels as it is being fired.

And lastly, the round wooden foundation was messy and easily influenced by the slope of the ground, if it were to be placed out of the walls. Putting it on wheels was the first suggestion, similar the structure of ground cannons. However, that would also give it the same limitations as the cannons, especially regarding aiming, like their first problem. The scientist of Professor Carter's team also found that the MRMF was slightly longer, lighter, and more evenly weighted than a regular cannon. Placing wheels on the barrel itself, no matter at which position along the gun, would either make it awkward for the shooter to fire effectively or cause imbalance on one side. Another difficulty was that without extra weights, the wheels will make it easier for recoil from the firing to move the MRMF even more out of place.

With wheels out of the options, the next suggestion was a tripod stand, made of mostly iron and wood. Though they felt as the tripod too unstable, especially in the heat of battle against titans. Garrus then suggested four legs than three, spread on a rectangular area to have good foundation for firing. It will also allow the new gas tanks to be placed under the gun, making it a double-piece equipment consisting of the gun itself, plus the tanks, and the legs.

But addition of the legs were on hold as the problem on how to aim the gun fast enough remained. The design for legs and stand have already been drawn out, and the modification have been added to the MRMF. Combining both all depended on how the gun would be able to rotate. Which is the reason why both men stood in front of the table, frustrated and sleepy. Suddenly, the professor's head shot up, a smile brightened by an idea.

"Perhaps if we added a third wheel, one at the back of the gun, we will be able to turn in any different direction if we go along with the wheeled design! Ha ha! We have done it my boy! I will write this down immedi-" He was interrupted with raised hand from Garrus who had a sad, disappointed expression.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it won't work. We had already tried thinking about that when we were consulting the wheel idea. An extra wheel added through another addition at the end of the foundation, the most stable shape being a V-shape for the base, would not add anymore base stability than the tripod. It would require another crewman to turn the weapon and it would be distracting for the gunner if he had to be aware not trip over the V. Even if one of the crewman, say the spotter, took that position, it would be still take too long to aim the whole thing."

To say that James was dejected was to say his coffee tasted only a little strange. He was laying his head on the table, face first on the surface, giving a depressing groan. A large yawn escaped Garrus mouth, his eyes slowly falling.

"I really think we should call this a day professor. We still have a few more days before… Professor?" The older man responded with only silence before the sound of snoring escaped his throat.

Garrus went around the side of the table to find that James was fast asleep, his mouth open in a way that would not be the most graceful thing one would see on the planet. His face was scrunched up in stress, but his eyelids were relaxed from the quick start to rest. The young soldier gave a small smile at the sight before heading for the stairway.

"Good night, Professor. Sleep well." He said quietly as he walked up the stairs, making his way to his own quarters. Professor Carters has given them lodgings in one of the common rooms that acted as a library as the walls were filled with old books. Along with the recent addition of three cots, the rooms also had an aged couch and the small table which was transferred from the kitchen entrance to the squad's room.

He was welcomed by the sight of his squadmates sleeping anywhere but their beds when he entered the room. Kela was asleep in a similar position to the professor, her head laying on her resting arm on top of the table. Her dark blonde locks spread across her head, covering soft snores that came behind them. Ottis was on the couch with a book on his lap, his head thrown back on top of the backrest with closed eyes. It bothered the two seniors from time to time on how still he was when he slept. It was almost as if he was dead. His glasses were not on him, rather on the table beside the sleeping form of their targeting officer.

They were supposed to wait for him to return to discuss the following day's agenda, but Garrus' meeting with the professor went much longer than they presumed it to be. In honesty, the corporal was also too tired to hold a small briefing at the moment. He walked over to Ottis, removing his gloves on the way.

"Ottis, wake up. Your neck's going to hurt like hell tomorrow morning if you sleep like that." He shook him lightly before heading to Kela, shaking her shoulder in the same way. She gave a mumbled groan as she looked up, revealing droopy eyes that were half-open.

"Oh. Good… good evening, sir." Ottis, despite resisting, gave a yawn as he stirred awake. "Will we begin discussing our plans for tomorrow?"

The young reloader was answered by the sight of his commanding officer going to one of the beds, removing his brown uniform after placing his gloves on their small dining table. He laid his head on the pillow, facing the ceiling as his right arm dangled by his side.

"No, I want sleep. It must be past midnight already. Get to your cots. Briefing will be the first thing we do tomorrow morning." The groggy female squadmate grumbled something about 'yes please' and 'coffee' as she walked over to her own bed and threw her head face down onto the pillow. She immediately went back to snoring when she made contact with the mattress.

Ottis stood from the couch and walked over to one of the bookshelves, placing the book he had back into one of the empty spaces before moving over to his own bed. Garrus began to close his eyes as the sight of his logistics officer blurred into darkness.

" _We trusted you!"_

" _You are a failure."_

" _Why did you leave me?"_

" _I thought you were my friend?!"_

" _Gary?"_

 _CRUNCH_

Garrus shot up in a sweat, panting rapidly as he looked around in panic. He saw the faint glow of dawn by the window, part of the room lit from the light of a nearby lamp. Ottis and Kela were already awake, looking at him with surprise and concern. The young woman was holding a cup of coffee by the table, while their junior had stopped stirring his own.

"Morning, Corporal. We tried waking you up earlier, but you began stirring once again." Garrus rubbed his eyes lightly as he placed his legs into the ground, slowly putting on his jacket as he headed for the table.

"It's been bothering us for some time now. You know? You waking up like you're 5 hours late for training almost every night?" Kela said with rare concern showing through her eyes and her voice. Garrus looked at the two before taking his mug with coffee and taking a small sip from it.

"It's nothing major. It's just… hazy visions. From Shiganshina." The corporal lied through his teeth. He actually remembers every single detail of the dream every time it occurs. "I've seen a lot of stuff there I'd rather forget, to be honest."

He let the sweet taste of Ottis' coffee swivel across his tongue, partly relieving him of the disturbing emotions brought by his nightmare. The caffeine started pumping through his system, giving him a much more active energy surge that allowed him to begin collecting his thoughts.

"I'm never going to get tired of this coffee. So, what time is it?"

"Around 6 or 7, Corporal." Ottis gave a short answer before sipping his coffee after minutes of stirring. Garrus looked outside to check the sun's position and it really appeared like it was early morning.

"The professor will not waking up for another hour, if my memory serves me correct. In fact, with how exhausted he looked last night, I think I need to head to the basement myself in order to wake him up." Despite the coffee, Garrus still gave a yawn, revealing some information of how late they went to sleep.

"What did you both work on last night at the workshop?" Kela seemed to remain stoic face, but her eyes were glowing with energy. The spotter most likely on her third cup of coffee, as the coffee pot appeared emptier than it should be.

"Same thing we have been doing for the past month; trying to find a way to get the gun to turn and aim much faster, as well as find a damn stand for it." Garrus ran a hand through his hair in frustration as he realized how much of an irritation this roadblock was in the development.

"We should just let it turn from a central point on the legs, just like ancient siege weapons and wall cannons." Kela gave the suggestion with a shrug. A few of the professor's books dated past the time of the walls. How they survived the purges of the government was a mystery, but it gave the squad something new to read in their spare time, especially Ottis.

"It would turn too slow if we pushed it manually. And now that you say that, I just found us a new problem." Garrus groaned in annoyance.

"Unless we plan to have it stick to small arc of fire, which would be dangerous and deadly for a crew on the ground, the gunner, as well as the whole crew, would have to keep running around at the end of the gun, which would not only be awkward, but risky." Weapon testing proved the entire crew had to move with the gun as it turned or be put either right in the firing zone or in the wrong position.

"Maybe it should just remain as another wall weapon, sir. We already know it can work and it has its limitations, just like the cannons." Ottis suggested. Garrus was about to reply but was cut off by Kela who gave an exact replica of his answer.

"It can't be placed on the wall. Never mind the political crap and the resistance those church nuts will give us, its range is much smaller than the cannons and the weapon itself is more complex and expensive. Unless the MRMF has something special about it, nothing and no one is going to mass produce that weapon."

The team looked down on the table with despair. At the rate of which the project was going, the gun may be put out of action before it even fired on a real titan. It would be a real shame. Garrus had faith in what the weapon could do, being a potential turning point in mankind's losing struggle against titans. The silence was broken when Ottis lifted is head as he remembered something.

"Oh! Corporal, I forgot to mention our mail arrived a few minutes before you woke up. K-Kela and I were about to open the letter package, but you began shaking and all and… Yeah." Ottis mumbled the last part as he got a small box near the doorway and brought it to the table. Kela opened the box to find four letters inside.

"So let's see what we got here. One from Yalkell District, which most likely my mother, One from Trost District, this is definitely yours, Gary, One from Landwell Village, obviously Ottis, and last one from… the Scouting Legion?"

The origin of the last letter brought surprise to all three members. Kela looked around the envelope casing to see the nature of the letter. She looked a bit relieved when she saw a small shield symbol on the corner of the details, but was also intrigued by her revelation.

"Well, this letter was not from the command of the Scouting Legion, but just a casual message by one of the scouts. King's divine rear, I thought we were in trouble or something. The sender is… Petra Ral? Any of you guys know this one?"

Garrus shook his head in slight confusion and curiosity, while Ottis gave a nervous chuckle while scratching his head.

"Hehe… t-that would be m-my letter." He reached out to grab the letter with one hand while Kela stared at his with a shocked, open jaw. Garrus had a less extreme reaction, just raising his eyebrows in surprise. Though a little disappointed it wasn't a letter from a certain girl he knew, they didn't really know Ottis had a friend who was in the scouting legion. As he watched Kela's shock faced turned into a teasing grin, Garrus immediately knew that she obviously did not think that the scout, who had a feminine nature in her name, was just Ottis' friend.

"No way, Hayward. You have a girl?! Not only that, but she's a scout?! Damn, I don't know who to feel more pity for." The young logistics officer gave a slight blush as he shook his head while trying to reach for the letter.

"W-W-We're not like that! S-She's just a good f-friend I made during training. Give me the letter, Kela!" The senior spotter continued to hold the letter just outside Ottis' reach, pretending to observe the envelope back and forth.

"You know, I forgot to read the recipient details. Maybe it's just a mistake the mail guys made. Let's just take a look here…" Indeed, the recipient was just who they thought it was.

"Hayward, Ottis, 84th cannon squad, 1st Garrison Division! Wow! It is for you! What daring courtship letters have you been writin-"

"We just write to each other about what has been happening every month! W-w-wait… What I meant by e-every month…" Ottis covered his mouth too late as the words already reached his seniors' ears. Garrus once again raised his eyebrows in surprise while Kela's grin grew even more in mockery.

"Wait, you have been under my command for around two months, so you must have written a letter to her, and received one from her, by the time our squad has formed." Ottis stopped trying to reach for his letter, shifting a bit in nervousness.

"S-s-sir, if I had done something a-against protocol, I apolo-"

Garrus shot Kela a questioning, yet joking, look. "How did we not notice this?"

It was at this moment that both privates realized their squad leader, much to Kela's amusement and Ottis' horror, joined into the teasing.

"C-Corporal! Not you too!"

"You sneaky reloader! Not revealing such an important piece of information to the Corporal. Bad Ottis. Who would he send your final expression of love to when you fall heroically in battle?"

Ottis was still mumbling, not really knowing how to reply to a higher ranking officer in this context. Kela, on the other hand, was having a great time. Deciding to give mercy to his junior, Garrus shrugged as he replied.

"I'm kidding, Ottis. Nothing wrong with sending casual letters to soldiers of other branches. And I'm pretty sure you are sincere of having a platonic view for the scout." The younger man gave a sigh of relief while the female member of the squad mockingly scoffed.

"I take it there is nothing too endangering in the letter if that is correct, yes?" Ottis nodded his head rapidly. As the young private answered, Garrus slowly realized he asked the wrong question.

"No, sir. Nothing that I would keep a secret, sir."

Garrus suddenly tried to interrupt him but it was too late. The Corporal only looked at him blankly for a few seconds before bringing his palm to his face while Kela started to form a smirk. Ottis gave a confused look at his commanding officer.

"You do know what you just did, right Ottis?"

The reloader only grew more confused, though the idea that he said something wrong started to form. Garrus thought that knowing Kela by this time, he would not have said something that was in her opinion, "permission". She always had a fascination with loopholes.

"You may have convinced Garrus over here, but there's only one way to prove it to me. And since you said it yourself that there is nothing personal in this letter…" She grinned once again as she grabbed a small knife by the table and cut one side of the envelope. "Let's read it, shall we?"

Ottis finally realized what his error was.

Garrus watched in amusement as Ottis continued to reach for his letter, struggling against Kela's arm which was blocking him from doing so while she successfully opened it with another arm. For some reason, perhaps because she was raised by a police officer, the woman was quite stronger than their younger squadmate, much to his dismay.

"So let's see her. Ehem. 'Dear Ottis,' Aw! How adorable!"

"T-t-that's how you greet anyone in letters!"

From the unruly duo that was his squad, Garrus shifted his attention to his own letter in front of him. He grabbed the same knife Kela used and made a clean cut on the side of the letter's envelope. The young man pulled out a letter written on a folded, light brown paper. As he opened it, he noticed the long expositions that contained the neat handwriting of his sister.

 _Dear Garrus,_

 _Hey, Gary! I know it's been around a month (and maybe two weeks) since you left Trost. But truthfully, Mom and I have felt your absence since the first few days. I really hope you can come back soon. It's just not the same. But we know you do important stuff, so we are still supporting you all the way!_

 _Mom is still the same state. Still not a single word, even after you left. When we are at the table, it's more depressing than awkward for me to be the only one talking in the dinner table. I mean, yes, she still nods and shows facial expressions, but it's so quiet at home._

 _Her job in the noble's forum is still… tolerable. I just heard that some of the men try to act like perverted pigs around her, but Jill and Yvack make sure they keep their hands to themselves. It's like the perfect temptation, they said. She's quiet, attractive, single, and everything else that is troubling you and me._

His blood really started to boil as he read. It really made him sick how some guys were that way to her, despite all that she has been through. The thought has entered his mind of feeding them to same titans that terrorized Shingashina from time to time.

"Haha! She pissed her pants on the expedition!"

"That's supposed to be s-s-secret! Don't read it out loud!"

 _I guess that's what we get when we have the most beautiful woman in the world as our mother. But I really miss hearing her voice. I miss her simple good mornings and sweet dreams. I miss her. It's like her breath went with Dad when they launched the counter-attack._

As Garrus read through the passage, he became more depressed. Their mom's sudden muteness took a large toll in Garrus and Venus' life. They already lost their dad and with him, a part of their mother.

The writing of the letters became more jagged and forced up to this point before returning to its smooth nature in the next paragraph.

 _Anyway, let's move to lighter topic! There are less and less unicorns around, seeing that their jobs are done here. Truthfully, many of the surviving refugees (as well as overhearing a few garrison) are quite happy the ones from Sina are gone. They have been forcing us Shiganshinans to pay "extra tax" and work harder in the fields. Though Mom is excluded for being a forum worker, my friends are not being treated that well._

It was as if the Military Police was always playing a game with Garrus about them never ceasing to annoy him. If the objective was to always give him new reasons to dislike them more and more, they were winning.

 _Oh, and we're back to depression again! Let's find something else I can talk about… It seems Mikasa, Eren, and Armin are joining the military next year. I would've asked them not to, but they don't really have much of choice, being street orphans. Since mom has found out, she lets them stay over sometimes, as well as feed them, even if they complain that there is not much for her and me if they stay. She doesn't have any of it though and I couldn't care less if we had nothing. Even if she can't talk, she still remains to be mom._

"Captain Levi is such an awesome man? Looks like you got competition, Ottis."

"I t-told you we're not like that!"

 _They help around with the firewood and other money making chores to help Mom with the expenses. It makes me see how lucky we both are, honestly. Even if we lost dad, mom is still here. I even have you. My friends… they lost almost everyone. In Armin's case, he really lost all of his family. Mikasa and Eren still have each other, but he has been alone (In a family sense) since the counter-attack. We are doing all we can to be there for him, but it's just… that._

 _In a sense however, I envy them. They know who they are going to be or what they want to be, especially Eren. In the next few years they are going to be soldiers. Meanwhile, I'm still here, leeching off Mom while I try to see what I can do. I still don't know what to be, Gary. And it disheartens me._

 _I feel like I'm failing Dad. He said I have control over who I will be, that what I will choose will bring good to the people around me. And yet, here I still am. A formless, useless piece of metal. I know if you were here, you would say something that I am not or I am still in the process, but it just hurts. It hurts to know that you know what you are doing, what my friends know what they will be doing, and I still have no idea who I want to be._

As the wordss continued to become rougher and hardened as he went down the letter, Garrus noticed how there were marks of dried water drops along this side of the paper. It didn't long it for him to figure out they were from his sister.

 _Sorry about the tears in the letter. Please don't let it bother you. I just really need to release that. Please, Gary. I'm fine. Really, I am._

It sounded like she was convincing herself more than convincing Garrus, and that was not helping him relax one bit. But the thought of going back home did cross his mind. If this weapon was a failed experiment, then one good thing that came from such was the chance to get back home. Home to his family. He really had the desire to run away. To just stay with the small remnant of what was once his joy.

But it's also the reason that drives him to stay. The thought, the mere idea that humanity can finally win against the titans was just too much to give up for his own feelings. If mankind can do that, no longer would people have to suffer through the same things Garrus seen, experienced, and struggled through. He would be able to protect his family, and actually succeed this time.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I'm sorry, Matthias. I might have failed you, but I will do my best to keep them safe. I promise. Have faith in me." He silently whispered as he wiped a small tear forming along his eye. His two squadmates continued to bicker, Kela still holding on to the letter.

"Isn't this a sappy romance story? The adventurous scout and the shy garrison? It's almost like your everyday hopeless romantic writing a piece of bad fiction."

"Kela, would you stop it p-please? J-just give me the letter, already."

Garrus went back to reading through his sister's message, almost reaching the end.

 _I'll prove it! I'll end this message with a light tone! There was this new contraption built near the park outside the inner gate. It was installed by the playground, and looks to be like some sort of kid thing. But it was fun! It was a simple metal circle that spins around! There are handles that let the riders stay in the circle while it someone or someones pushed the circle in one direction before riding on it themselves when it gets fast enough._

As Garrus read through the final paragraphs, innovation suddenly struck. The solution to the problem of the crew wherever the cannon faced was right in front of him. The can install handles with stools so that the other two crew members can ride as the gun turns. It was brilliant, but the still needed the gun to aim quickly. And doing that, along with having the crew riding on the gun itself, adds weight problems.

Garrus groaned as the solution to a problem was found once again, only it went back to the same problem. He went back to reading the letter, thinking there might be something else in here.

 _One of the older kids did something really stupid yet fun. He wrapped the entire circle with a long piece of rope he found and told us all to ride it. He then pulled a rope through the tree and circle spun so much faster! Only the rope broke and the kid ended with a sprained arm, but it was an exciting experience!_

Well, how serendipitous.

It may seemed farfetched, but it could actually work. 3DMGs use the same system when pulling the cables back. If they can modify a system to allow the gun turret to move in the same way, using two gears rather than one for rotation rather than movement, then this problem may already have its solution.

Garrus stopped himself from rushing into the professor's study as he spotted one last part of Venus' letter. He began reading it again.

… _I tried, Gary. I actually can't do this. I really have to say it. I miss Papa. I miss Matthias. I miss Mama's voice. Please, I don't want you to leave next. I don't want you to quit or run away or something bad. Let's honor what Dad said. I just want you to come back. I know it's selfish for me to ask, but I don't want to lose anything anymore. If I lost you or Mom, I don't know what I'll do._

Garrus eyes were filled with sympathy, sadness, and pride. How he wished he could be there, to comfort his sister in this time of trial. Everyone is still recovering from the Fall of Wall Maria, but everyone has a different way to get back up. The only thing he can do is silently speak his thought, praying that she can hear even the essence of them.

"It's not selfish. I don't want to lose any of you too." He whispered again to himself. Sympathy.

"I miss them as well. I miss them so much." Sadness.

"Dad would be proud. Proud of what you are and what you are becoming." Pride.

 _I hope you can write back as soon as you can. It means the world to Mom and me when we receive your letters. I swear that I saw Mom whisper something to herself when she read your last one, so if that is what it takes, then let's continue writing! For her sake, at least._

 _-Venus Gatling_

Garrus stood up and began walking towards another table with a pencil and a few pieces of blank paper. The other two members of the squad brought their attention to the sound of their officer leaving his chair. Ottis finally had possession of his message, looking up from reading it. Kela was already holding the knife, about to cut open her letter's envelope.

"Wrap up your reading, guys. We are going to meet the professor right after I finish this. We may finally have the design we are looking for."

He took a blank parchment as he sat down before jolting his thoughts right into the paper.

 _Dear Venus and Jayna Gatling,_

 _Hey, Vivi. Hi, mom. I really appreciate…_

The discussion between the squad, mostly Garrus, and the science team, mostly James, was a long and active debate. Doing this design would make gas an indispensable part of the weapon if installed into the Mark II. Garrus however stated that at the moment, there was no other choice. Fighting titans already required gas as humanity can't fight them without an improvement of speed and agility. And that this design followed the gun rotation system, where there would be two modes with gas power and manual power.

It took an entire day and night inside the workshop to design the final version of the Mark II, with the gun's physical properties being taken into account by the scientist and engineers, while military application and usage by the 84th cannon squad.

Finally, as the sun rose the next day, the professor packaged the blueprints off and sent it to Gengis, A city by Wall Sina which was the home of the steel factories and their mysterious benefactor. Or at least mysterious to the soldiers. Professor Carters held him in high regard and spoke that they would get along well with him. In their opinion, any noble who saw the soldiers as something worth more than fodder was someone they can definitely have a good view about.

Two weeks passed by quickly for the entire development group, anxious for the arrival of the Mark II. The professor ordered two different prototypes: One with the quad-pod, and the other on a wall rail cannon foundation.

Both guns arrived on schedule, being assembled outside the manor as the cannon crew, along with the professor, made their way towards the testing grounds. The professor looked anxious, yet his aura shined excitement.

"So here is the moment of truth. All that time, all that testing and experimentation, coming down to one event."

Garrus would be lying if he said he was completely calm and ready for this testing. He was nervous. So many potential things can happen, and it would be them that would operate the darned machine when it happens. Kela had the usual bored expression on her face, but a closer look on her hands revealed sweaty palms. And Ottis was being himself, shaking as they took a closer step towards the large blanketed object.

"You really have a fascination with putting a sheet over your creations, Professor." Garrus plainly observed as they approached it.

"Other than giving it some protection from the elements, it always gives a feeling of suspense and surprise! Don't you think so, Corporal Garrus?" The Professor took the blanket in one hand, grinning as he prepared to pull it off.

"I bring you, lady and gentlemen, the field Mark II!" As the professor revealed the new gun to all of them, it was obvious he had not seen it himself before hand as the shock and awe was visible on his face.

The gun was an exact replica of the design. It was supported on a four thick metal and wooden legs with two pair of gas tanks along its side. The pair at the top was around 4 times larger than the canisters of 3DMG, while the bottom completely dwarfed the last, making it look like it was riding on the large tanks. Two large cylinders, similarly shaped to the ones on the 3DMG, were at the front and back of the gun's connection to the legs.

The gun and its barrels were similar to the old design, albeit slightly longer and with a much more round bond that held the barrels in a ring. The entire things was connected to an axle that allowed it to point up and down. Along the crew's end of the gun was a simple cockpit with two handles in front of it on either side, one with wiring connecting to the gun itself while the other towards the smaller pair of gas canisters. Each handle had a trigger, activating the mechanism they were wired to.

On either side near the gun's end, not much farther from the cockpit, was a long handle and a small stool supported on a small metal platform made of tubes. The reloading position at the left of the gun gave the crewman complete access to the feeding mechanism while the position at the right was slightly more elevated and had access to a circular crank. Each side also had a much larger crank that connect to the two cylinders.

Even the assembly crew, who had only built it part by part, were quite astounded when they saw the whole thing. The cannon squad, needless to say, was frozen in awe of the final shape of the weapon. Garrus, though still star-struck, regained his attention and looked to the professor for orders. The old man also caught control of his body a few seconds after Garrus and headed towards him, sheet in hand.

"Well, my boy, it certainly is a beautiful thing. Let us first test the firing once again in manual mode first, on a stable target around the field. Afterwards, let us experience first-hand the gas powered mode on a moving target."

The crew took up positions along the gun. Kela was on the right, seeing a little more above than the cockpit. It made her role as a spotter much easier. Also she was relatively the farthest from the gun barrels, despite being the one to turn it for the manual mode. She was not going complain about that fact.

Ottis was stationed on the left. There was also a place for storage of extra ammunition boxes along the platform in case they needed to change magazines. He had to admit that holding on the vertical handle made him feel a quite safer riding on the gun.

Garrus took controls in the cockpit, a hand on each trigger handle. He moved them around a bit, a needed function for the gas-power testing later. Since manual cranking will be used, his main concern was only activating the firing mechanism. There were also two pedals by his feet, used for free movement in the manual setting.

"Ready, Garrus?"

"We are ready, Professor."

The first target sprung in the field. It was a 3 meter piece of thin wood shaped like a person. In their case, however, anything shaped like a human that was larger than 3 meters was not a fellow man.

Though she had a telescope with her, Kela did not really need one at the moment to see the mock titan, with the target being only 50 meters away.

"Target sighted, 11 o'clock." The spotter pointed towards the area, which was slightly towards their left, while looking at Garrus. The Corporal gave a confirmed nod and stepped on the right pedal.

"Alright. Turn the aiming wheels counterclockwise." He commanded his squad as both members began turning the larger crank in that particular orientation. The gun turned towards the target, albeit at a much faster speed than they had with the Mark I. Garrus continued to look through the crosshair before the cannon pointed directly at it. He stepped on the left pedal with his makeshift foot immediately, feeling the right pedal raise in response. The weapon stopped rotating as it lined up according to Garrus' vision, even if his squadmates were still turning the wheels.

"Target aimed. Spin the barrels." Kela let go of the larger wheel began cranking the smaller wheel, spinning it quite faster than the first prototype. Within a few seconds, the same metal clinging can be heard, most loudly in the right side the gun.

"Gun spinning, Corporal!" Ottis had to shout slightly to get his voice heared over the metallic clanking. He pushed the handles upwards, aiming the gun slightly down. Garrus held both handles tighly as his finger pressed the firing trigger.

"Firing!"

The same gun blasts sounded through the air. Suspension tubes held the gun in place, but the rattling still caused the two privates at the side of the gun to grab the handles for safety. Bullet's whizzed through the air and filled the target area with flying dust once again. Garrus let go of the trigger after a good four seconds, the gun going silent as Kela stopped spinning the crank, hearing the metal clanking slowly fade like the gun fire.

The target, along with few of the surrounding vegetation, was completely demolished. As Garrus looked to the science team, one of them ran to the professor and gave him a note. The Professor looked to Garrus with a satisfactory smile.

"Well done, Corporal! All in all, it took us 16 seconds to take out the titan as soon as it was spotted. That is a vast improvement from our earlier record of 58!" Though the speed was cut by 2/3rds, Garrus and the crew was still not that pleased. A lot could happen in 16 seconds, especially with the stories of titan abnormalities that rarely followed documented behavior. Not to mention it took 16 seconds to take down a stationary target.

"Professor, let's try the moving target this time, as well as the gas powered form."

"Very well, Garrus! Keep your team on high alert."

From the treeline came a medium sized red disk that was being pulled by a rope. It was relatively slow, going at the same speed a titan would usually be walking. Kela immediately saw it as it came into the open.

"Target sighted, 1 o'clock." Before he did anything, Garrus pulled a large lever by the side of the cockpit, hearing the hiss of gas below him.

"Hold on!" He pushed both handles to the right, the gun turning at an incredibly faster, yet controllable, speed. The sudden turn knocked out the breath of the entire crew for half a second before Garrus lined the gun up to the target.

As he pressed the left trigger, the gun spun at even faster speed, letting the metal ringing sound off almost immediately. Ottis, still catching his breath, was suddenly surprised by the familiar sound appearing so quickly.

"G-G-Gun spinning!"

"Firing!" Garrus once again let out a stream of bullets. He pushed and pulled the handles according to the position of the target. Bullets flew into the target, passed into the tree line, or hit the ground. After just few seconds, Garrus saw the target come down. He stopped spinning and firing the MRMF and silence filled the testing grounds once again.

Needless to say, the entire cannon crew was astounded. But they were all wondering how fast did it take it destroy the target. Garrus looked to the science team, who also had some of their jaws wide open. One the young scientist brought a note to the professor once again, the man suddenly giving a shocking expression as he read the paper.

The team all looked back at the professor, waiting nervously for the results of the test.

"…My boy, it took your crew only 5 seconds to spot, aim, and destroy the target. A moving target to be even more precise."

There was silence for a few seconds before a clap rose from one of the men in the assembly team. Soon, the whole field erupted in applause. Ottis was clapping loudly while Kela gave victorious shouts. Garrus joined in the cheering, raising his hands to clap as well.

It was time. It was time they did the true test. Time to fire it on the titans.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin. (duh)


End file.
